


Como Super-Homem e Clark Kent

by shortstoriesforlove



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canon, Consentimento Explícito, El Profesor - Freeform, F/M, Paixão, Romance, Sergio Marquina - Freeform, Sexo, a inspetora, almas gêmeas, episodio 1, esses dois sao uma delicia de assistir, fazendo amor, la inspectora, o professor, parte 1, primeira temporada, relacionamento, serquel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstoriesforlove/pseuds/shortstoriesforlove
Summary: A primeira noite de Raquel e Sergio.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que as tags já indicaram, mas só por precaução: essa história será bem explícita. Por favor, não continue lendo se você não curte ou se sua idade não permite que você leia esse tipo de material.
> 
> Ah, eu tomei a liberdade de adaptar alguns diálogos e cenas originais do seriado nessa historia. :)

Ele nunca sentiu uma vontade tão grande na vida.

Aliás, 'vontade' é um conceito quase que estrangeiro para Sergio, cuja genética e experiências de vida o levaram a confiar apenas em escolhas puramente racionais.

Raquel solta um riso envergonhado, fitando-o por debaixo de seus cílios, e Sergio até poderia achar aquela cena adorável não fosse pelo fato das bochechas rosadas e os olhos esfumaçados dela terem despertado um instinto primitivo nele. Sergio permite com que esse sentimento não-familiar repouse em seu peito, analisando-o. Ele poderia fingir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que ser tão proficiente em compartimentalizar as coisas é possível nesse momento; que parte dele pode tentar se aproveitar da investigação ao ter acesso ao brilhantismo da Inspector Murillo enquanto um outro lado, completamente autônomo, pode genuinamente curtir a companhia da Raquel e mergulhar mais fundo nessa atração mútua sem que ninguém se machuque. Ele teve a pretensão de presumir que poderia convencer essa criatura preciosa a baixar a guarda sem que ele mesmo tivesse de desmantelar suas próprias armaduras nesse processo todo. Para ser sincero, a Casa da Moeda é a última de suas preocupações no presente momento e o que isso sugere é simplesmente o impensável: que uma mulher que ele conheceu há menos de uma semana colocou em xeque sua regra mais sagrada. Essa percepção o deixa incomodado - afinal de contas, ele sempre se orgulhou de sua habilidade de ter um foco absoluto - mas quando ele molha seus lábios com a língua e vê ela focar em sua boca, Sergio percebe que está perdendo o controle contra essa força magnética que ela tem exercido sobre ele desde a primeira vez que a viu no Hanoi.

Ele já não tem mais forças para resistir.

Raquel deve estar se sentindo da mesma forma porque ela finalmente deixa seu olhar repousar sobre o dele por mais de duas batidas cardíacas antes de se aproximar com calma.

O primeiro beijo deles se dá com hesitação e pressa, nada mais que duas bocas tentando aprender o formato uma da outra depois de dias consecutivos de fantasiar com seu gosto. Raquel se afasta um pouquinho e o ar nessa fábrica de sidra fajuta está carregado de uma energia diferente agora que os dois já não estão mais tentando disfarçar _essa coisa_ entre eles.

Não demora muito para eles se beijarem novamente, dessa vez sem receio. Os seios firmes da Raquel se chocam contra o tronco do Sergio enquanto suas bocas se procuram com curiosidade e aquele senso de aventura pelo qual _la Inspectora_ e _el Profesor_ competem ao telefone. O gosto dela lembra a vodka que eles estavam bebendo ainda há pouco e algo adocicado que ele só consegue descrever como _Raquel Murillo_ ; o aroma familiar do cabelo dela é intoxicante quando ela está tão perto assim e de alguma maneira ele contribui para o seu gosto. Sergio segura a cabeça dela no lugar e sente os dedos dela lhe abraçarem o pescoço, os dedos delicados deslizarem perto de suas orelhas. Ambos estão flertando com a idéia de exercer o controle absoluto sobre o outro e gostando de ouvir o som molhado de suas línguas e lábios se desafiando.

Ela dá um passo para trás e ele fica um pouco cauteloso no começo, com medo que ela já esteja se arrependendo de algo. Mas depois ela promete desajeitadamente que nunca mais levantará uma arma na direção dele e ele acha difícil seguir a linha de raciocínio dela enquanto sente essa _gana_ tão forte de possuí-la. (E como se, de repente, seus neurônios só conseguissem se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez e seu foco total, absoluto, neste momento é a Raquel.) Ele simplesmente concorda com o que quer que ela esteja propondo e tenta desarmá-la com um, dois, três, quatro beijos... até que ela os interrompe novamente para jurar que nunca mais duvidará dele. Sergio sente que sua paciência está por um fio, fazendo pouco caso da preocupação dela ao balançar sua cabeça negativamente e gentilmente morder seu lábio inferior. Por alguma razão além de sua compreensão, Raquel parece continuar determinada a seguir falando, afastando-se um pouquinho dele para enfatizar a necessidade de eles instituírem a mudança de pronome que ele havia proposto no Hanoi antes daquela confusão toda se instaurar quando ela o pediu para olhar debaixo da mesa - _de ti, de ti, de ti_ \- e concluir que eles devem parar de se tratar tão formalmente - _ya va siendo hora de dejar de tratarnos de usted,_ ¿ _no crees?_ Ela lhe dirige um sorriso tímido que o seduz de uma maneira enlouquecedora.

Sergio acha difícil respirar ao se encontrar completamente tomado por um desejo assim, então ele resolve que talvez a melhor estratégia seja deixar suas intenções bem claras - _yo creo que es momento de tutearnos, sí_ \- tirando seu paletó cinza devagarzinho, fazendo com que ela tenha bastante tempo para decidir se é isso mesmo que quer.

Raquel segue seus passos - e, meu Deus, é até inconcebível organizar essas palavras numa só frase: _Raquel Murillo está seguindo os passos de Sergio Marquina_ , como assim? - livrando-se de seu blazer listrado com um puxão.

Ele observa o jeito como ela se joga em seus braços, massageando os músculos das costas dele antes de puxar o seu cabelo, engolindo sua boca. Sergio a abraça ao redor do diafragma, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu até que não exista distância entre eles. Ele desliza a mão esquerda pelo pescoço da Raquel, acariciando seus cabelos de cor caramelo, suas escápulas, sua cinturinha fina.

Sem interromper o beijo, os dedos de Raquel e Sergio se concentraram em remover a gravata dele, soltar os botões de sua camisa. Ele tira a blusinha rosa de seda dela, sentindo-se estatelado ao encontrar o sutiã verde musgo rendado que mal esconde sua feminilidade dele. É tanta pele exposta a seus olhos que ele perde o controle, tocando o material enquanto eles voltam a se beijar com força. Ele a carrega em seus braços até chegarem no sofá de couro, onde ele se deita, deliciando-se com o peso gostoso das curvas dela sobre seu corpo.

Sergio e Raquel se agarram por muito tempo, tirando seus sapatos sem se soltar por nem um segundo; lambendo-se e gemendo e se provocando e explorando cada centímetro um do outro com suas mãos - como se ele não tivesse que se certificar que o mais histórico assalto da Espanha seria bem sucedido e ela não tivesse que prender os criminosos que transformaram sua vida num inferno.

Seus lábios se separam por alguns instantes para que ela o ajude a se livrar de sua camisa social, deslizando o material pelos ombros e braços dele. Ele gosta da maneira como o olhar faminto dela parece apreciar o seu peito agora nu - mesmo estando ele ainda um pouco inseguro, ansioso para satisfazê-la - antes de puxá-la para si com uma mão no seus pescoço para que eles possam continuar se beijando enquanto ela desliza seus dedos pelo tórax dele. As mãos de Sergio passeiam pelas curvas dela, encantando ao sentir a saia de couro tentando conter (em vão) a expansão de sua bunda gostosa embaixo de suas palmas, mas a fome que eles está sentindo por ela é tão grande que não se contenta só com isso. Ele desce o zíper no lado da saia dela, prestando bastante atenção para não machucá-la.

Raquel ri contra os lábios dele, como se a consideração dele por seu bem estar multiplicasse seu desejo por ele, levantando-se para se despir daquele artigo de roupa. Os olhos de Sergio espiam cada detalhe do corpo de Raquel, da cabeça até os dedos do pé, focando especialmente na tentadora calcinha de renda preta. Eventualmente, ele percebe que ela está distraída ao olhar para sua calça, incapaz de esconder sua ereção, mordendo seus lindos lábios vermelhos num gesto que revela suas intenções maliciosas. Mas Sergio não dá tempo para que Raquel sequer considere despí-lo, trazendo-a para si pela mão para que ela possa sentar no seu colo, agora mais confortavelmente já que não está usando nada além de sua lingerie.

Raquel arranha os músculos abdominais de Sergio a caminho de se balançar nos quadris dele para evitar que possa cair do sofá estreito. O atrito provocado por suas unhas é tão delicioso que ele solta o nome dela como um grunhido de interjeição. Ela se curva para provar os lábios dele com um sorriso de auto-satisfação no rosto, mantendo a parte inferior do corpo de Sergio preso ao sofá para que ela tenha total liberdade de mover sua intimidade para frente e para trás contra a evidência inegável do desejo dele por debaixo de sua calça social. Depois, ela puxa seu corpo para longe do dele, ajoelhando-se no sofá, contendo-o entre suas pernas e massageando os pelos no peitoral dele com as palmas de sua mãos, fitando-o sem um pingo sequer de vergonha enquanto move seus quadris contra os dele com propósito, indubitavelmente dando uma amostra grátis do quão gostoso será quando ela montar nele quando suas roupas não tiverem mais separando-os.

(Ele lê essa promessa nos olhos dela muito claramente.)

Sergio cautelosamente repousa uma de suas mãos no cóccix de Raquel para que ela não caia enquanto ele se senta no sofá com as costas para as almofadas, seus pés alcançando o chão gelado. Admirando as curvas dela, o topo de seus deliciosos seios, seus lindos cabelos desordenados, - e maravilhado ao constatar que uma mulher tão forte e poderosa possa parecer tão frágil em seus braços, - Sergio dedilha as costas dela sem parar, sentindo seus pelinhos delicados se arrepiarem de excitação. Eventualmente, ele abre o feche do seu sutiã com um _click_.

Quando as alças mal se equilibram nos ombros dela, Sergio olha para Raquel meio que timidamente, pedindo permissão. Ela concede esse pedido a ele com facilidade e um sorriso nos lábios, revelando-se totalmente quando o material esverdeado vai ao chão dramaticamente. Os braços dela relaxam e ela se sente completamente confortável com o próprio corpo; essa confiança em si mesma apenas faz com que ele a deseje ainda mais categoricamente.

Antes de mais nada, a visão dos seios dela o faz salivar.

Sergio acaricia as costelas de Raquel com a ponta de seus dedos, aproximando-se da área que ele de fato quer tocar agora mas permitindo-se simplesmente admirar a beleza dela, absolutamente fascinado com suas medidas e formas e cores.

Seus olhos se balançam nos dela e ele pensa em dizer algo, mas não sabe exatamente o quê, frustrando-se com a realidade de que as palavras não saem embora sua boca continue a abrir e fechar repetidamente. Sem soltar o olhar dela, Sergio curva seu tronco para provar o biquinho marrom-claro já excitado no peito direito dela enquanto a palma de sua mão direita testa o peso do seio esquerdo da Raquel. Quando suas peles se encontram, ela fecha os olhos com força numa expressão de puro prazer, deixando seu tronco cair para trás até que as pontas de seu cabelo façam cócegas nos joelhos dele, provocando-o ainda mais embora sem querer.

" _Salva_ ," ela geme, segurando na nuca dele como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Os olhos dele se fecham também, mas de culpa por ouvir uma voz tão deliciosa clamar por um nome que não é verdadeiramente o seu. Por um segundo ligeiro, ele se pergunta se tem a capacidade de dar a essa mulher o prazer que ela quer e merece. De qualquer forma, Sergio estica sua mandíbula para abocanhar o busto direito da Raquel como se só ela pudesse matar sua sede. (E, Deus sabe, ele está com uma sede da porra agora.) Ele belisca o mamilo esquerdo dela enquanto suga o outro seio, roçando seus dentes com cautela naquela pele tão delicada antes de usar seus lábios para mamar com força, sentindo os quadris dela se esfregarem contra suas coxas, as mãos dela mantendo o rosto dele grudado nos seus seios.

"Por favor, Salva." A boca dele solta aquele mamilo com um som molhado, seus olhos admirando a pele castigada por suas investidas, antes de olhar para cima e encontrar os olhos pesados da Raquel e sua boca aberta de tesão. (Ele nunca viu uma coisa mais sensual na vida.) Depositando beijinhos por seu colo enquanto se dirige para o outro seio, Sergio observa cada reação dela enquanto arrasta sua barba pela teta esquerda de Raquel.

Ela respira com dificuldade, mas mantém seu olhar preso no dele,e Sergio ri da teimosia dela enquanto desliza sua língua pela aréola esquerda, movendo a pontinha da esquerda para a direita, da esquerda para a direita, da esquerda para a direita sem parar.

Raquel engole um xingamento quando a digital do dedo do meio dele desliza por sua barriga até dar um tapinha contra a calcinha tentadora que ela escolheu usar hoje à noite. A paciência dela já se esgotou há muito tempo, então Raquel agarra o punho direito do Sergio e empurra a mão masculina para dentro de sua calcinha, soltando um suspiro de alívio quando o dedo dele encontra sua delicada intimidade.

" _Raquel_ ," ele solta todo ar dos pulmões contra o colo dela, os olhos se revirando sem aviso no momento em que ele percebe a possibilidade de que o desejo dela possa se comparar ao dele - uma coisa que ele não havia concebido antes. Sua testa descansa na clavícula dela enquanto ele tenta se concentrar na própria respiração, sentindo que, caso contrário, vai gozar em sua cueca bóxer, percebendo que seus dedos estão brincando com ela sem que ele emita um comando consciente.

"Você está _tão molhada_ ," ele anuncia o óbvio, tão perto dela que consegue sentir Raquel assentir.

"Estou sim," ela sussurra, beijando a coroa de sua cabeça.

Sentindo o cheiro do perfume de Raquel e derretendo-se com o calor que emana do corpo dela, Sergio facilmente a penetra com um e depois com dois dedos, bombeando aquele canal encharcado e apertadinho enquanto seu polegar repousa no clitóris dela. Sua outra mão descansa na lombar dela, encorajando-a a se mover em cadência com ele se ela assim desejar.

Suas respirações estão ofegantes enquanto eles expiram pertinho do ouvido um do outro, seus olhos fechados como que para amplificar o prazer de sentir o roçar de pele contra pele, até que Sergio remove seus dedos de dentro dela, usando o peso do próprio corpo para delicadamente deitá-la no sofá. Para tanto, ele ignora a dor sua ereção duríssima e o olhar de reprovação que Raquel lança para ele, puxando a calcinha de renda para baixo até que ela possa chutá-la para longe enquanto eles se beijam demoradamente.

Sergio não oferece resistência alguma quando os dedos de Raquel habilmente soltam os botões de sua calça, descendo o zíper sem cerimônias, massageando o pênis rígido através de sua roupa, os dedos de seu pé empurrando a calça e a cueca-boxer por suas pernas até onde pode alcançar. Ele se levanta para deixar o material cair bem ali, entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro, apertando seu pênis para aliviar um pouco do tesão e se sentindo estranhamente desconcertado por ela estar seguindo o movimento de suas mãos com os olhos. Com sua mão desocupada, Sergio lentamente afasta as pernas femininas uma da outra, confirmando o que já imaginava,

"Você é magnífica, Raquel." O murmúrio dele sai num timbre de voz que lhe soa desconhecido.

Ele se sente desnorteado, como se não pudesse acreditar na beleza daquele corpo extraordinário, completamente desnudo para seu olhar explorar, sentindo chamas de desejo arderem na base de sua espinha dorsal tão repentina e insistentemente quanto quando ela lhe pediu que olhasse debaixo da mesa. (Respirar agora é uma tarefa ainda mais difícil quanto foi naquele momento.)

Embora seja ela que esteja completamente exposta, é ele que se sente inteiramente vulnerável. Se Raquel de fato quisesse, poderia extrair qualquer verdade, fraude ou insegurança dele nesse instante.

Sergio olha fixamente para a boceta roseada, brilhando de tesão, e já começa a lamber os beiços.

"Salva," ela começa a protestar como se soubesse que ele está planejando se demorar. Ele sabe bem que ela quer apressá-lo, apressar esse momento.

Fitando-o como se o Salva pudesse acalmar a ansiedade dela - ou, talvez, como se o Professor fosse o único a convencê-la que ele vai dar as ordens daqui pra frente, - Sergio retira os óculos e os coloca no tabuleiro de xadrez, entre um peão e uma torre.

Ele guia os pés dela para que repousem em seus ombros masculinos, equilibrando seu joelho direito na ponta da poltrona enquanto o pé esquerdo permanece fincado no chão. O corpo dela não parece demonstrar nenhum tipo desconforto, relaxando no sofá, enquanto ele sutilmente beija os tornozelos dela, arrastando sua barba contra suas canelas e panturrilhas, provando a pele sensível na parte de trás de seus joelhos, explorando calmamente a textura deliciosa do interior de suas coxas. (Ele se sente agradecido pela experiência que teve até hoje, ainda que limitada, e ainda mais por ter lido tantos contos eróticos em cada verão e ter ouvido sobre as aventuras sexuais de Andrés enquanto bebiam taças e taças de vinho.) Quanto ele nota que ela está se agarrando ao forro do sofá, o rosto de Sergio está tão próximo dela que pode sentir o picante aroma do seu néctar. A tentação de prová-la é arrebatadora mas, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele quer que essa noite seja memorável _para ela_.

Ele arrasta a ponta de suas unhas curtas por toda a extensão das coxas dela e espera até que seus olhos se esbarrem para que possa dar uma lenta e longa lambida em sua intimidade, parando apenas quando a pontinha de sua língua se choca contra o clitóris.

" _Joooderrrr_ ," Raquel alonga sua exclamação, suas pernas tremendo, mas ele está determinado a aproveitar cada momento sem pressa, prestando atenção nos pelos bem aparados - bem curtos a ponto de contrastar com a barba dele, mas não completamente depilados que mal pareceria uma mulher adulta.

Sergio manipula sua vulva com os dedos indicador e médio, que ainda há pouco estavam inseridos nela, por vezes observando-os brincar com a pele delicada e por outras vezes focado nas reações dela a seus toques.

Ele beija seus grandes lábios como fez com sua boca: um jogo de pele arrastando contra pele. E, quando se trata de jogos, Sergio Marquina tem todo o tempo do mundo. Mas Raquel é o tipo de mulher - uma oponente infalível, de fato - que faz um homem ajustar seus planos de acordo com o que ela quer. Quando ele vê ela levar as mãos aos seios, brincando com os próprios mamilos para aumentar a sensação de prazer que ele está criando abaixo de seu umbigo, a visão que ela lhe concede é tão afrodisíaca que ele se vê abocanhando a xota dela com um gemido desesperado como se ela estivesse dando as ordens enquanto ele acreditava estar no comando. A língua de Sergio penetra a entrada da vagina de Raquel, fazendo amor com ela enquanto assiste sua cabeça mexendo de um lado para o outro, os olhos fechados e lábios abusados por suas mordidas. Querendo aprender todas as coisas que ela gosta e não gosta, Sergio lambe seus pequenos lábios com muita delicadeza, observando como ela reage, até parar, sabendo que sua inércia chamará a atenção dela.

Raquel franze as sobrancelhas e o fita com o par de olhos mais negros que ele já viu e e aí que ele pede com certa hesitação, "Deixa eu te ouvir?" voltando a explorar a vulva dela antes mesmo que ela possa responder, suas glândulas salivares se deliciando com o sabor dela e querendo ainda mais.

" _Salva_ ," a voz dela suplicando por ele faz com que Sergio a consuma com ainda mais intenção, fazendo seu nariz se arrastar contra a púbis dela, sorvendo o clitóris com a mesma gana que havia chupado seus mamilos.

Ele a sente pressionar os calcanhares contra suas costas assim que sua língua começa a desenhar círculos no seu ponto mais sensível, os gemidos de Raquel aumentando em volume e intensidade. Sergio estica os braços, segurando as pernas dela completamente afastadas uma da outra, comendo-a com mais entusiasmo enquanto relaxa sua língua, movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo numa carícia bem sensível. A mão direita de Raquel desce até segurar a cabeça do Sergio onde está, abandonando seu seio direito. Sergio aproveita a oportunidade para deslizar sua mão esquerda até brincar com o mamilo direito dela umas três ou quatro vezes, antes de agarrar a mama com gosto enquanto sua boca alterna entre chupar e provocar o clitóris dela com a ponta de sua língua.

"Isso!" Ela fecha o punho nos cabelos dele sem pena alguma, fazendo com que ele fique ainda mais focado.

"Não para, _porfavornãopara_ ," ela implora quase que desesperadamente.

Sergio balança sua cabeça negativamente como se dissesse que não vai parar, lambendo sua intimidade bem do jeito que ela gosta.

Raquel dança contra o rosto dele sem um pingo de vergonha, perseguindo seu prazer através da boca de Sergio. Ele já não sabe se está fudendo Raquel ou se é ela quem o está fudendo, mas continua a beber de seu néctar como se o amanhã não existisse.

Quanto mais ele a come, mais vigorosamente Raquel rebola e a cena é absolutamente intoxicante, embora eventualmente ele segure seus quadris contra o sofá para mantê-la no lugar enquanto toma tudo que ele tem para oferecer As pernas dela continuam afastadas, seus pés elegantes se curvando no ar, e todas suas unhas se arrastando contra o couro cabelo de Sergio, repetindo seu nome falso como um mantra.

Ele suga os pequenos lábios e o clitóris para dentro de sua boca de uma só vez, equilibrando-se no sofá com os joelhos. Os sons que Raquel está emitindo se dirigem diretamente para a virilha de Sergio e ele já não resiste mais, apertando sua ereção algumas vezes, rosnando seu prazer contra a xota dela. A vibração criada por ele parece ser suficiente para fazer com que as pernas de Raquel comecem a tremer e Sergio interpreta isso como um sinal de que deve continuar fazendo o que for para que ela goze na sua boca.

" _Dios mío_ , eu vou goz-," ela berra, sufocando-o ao travar a cabeça dele entre suas coxas, entrelaçando seus dedos no dele, que estão repousando em seu abdômen. Seus olhos se encontram logo antes que jogue a cabeça para trás, seu peito e rosto corando no mesmo tom de sua boceta rosada. Sergio observa o corpo dela se contorcer com a força do orgasmo que a aflige, sua vagina tremendo de prazer enquanto ele continua a provar seu sabor; lambendo-a bem suavemente, limpando qualquer traço da essência dela ou de sua própria saliva.

Enquanto Raquel se recupera lentamente, plantando os pés no sofá com preguiça, Sergio descansa sua cabeça na parte interna do joelho direito dela, depositando beijinhos em cada centímetro de sua pele que consegue alcançar, deixando seu coração desacelerar aos poucos. Ele arrasta uma mão por sua barba para espalhar qualquer suco vaginal que tenha se acumulado ali, os olhos dele travados no lindo rosto dela.

Raquel guia a cabeça de Sergio para perto da sua com uma mão detrás de sua orelha. Quando seus olhares se encontram e a pontinha de seus narizes se chocam, ela solta um sorriso largo.

"Você tem uma língua muito talentosa, Salva."

A maneira como ela geme quando seus lábios tocam é a evidência do quanto ela gostou de sentir seu gosto na boca de Sergio.

Ele curva sua cabeça para um lado e aprofunda o beijo, mas sua compostura se desfaz quando as mãos dela massageiam seu pênis enrijecido. Ela solta um grunhido quando a palma de sua mão espalha o líquido pré-seminal pela glande, seu polegar e dedo indicador formando um anel apertado que se mexe habilmente para cima e para baixo da ereção. O rosto de Sergio cai no colo de Raquel com um grito sofrido, os quadris dele se mexendo com a mesma cadência do punho dela mesmo sem sua permissão.

Ela o solta para poder se equilibrar em seus cotovelos e prender seus calcanhares atrás dos joelhos dele, empurrando seu corpo contra o dele com tanta força ao ponto de inverter suas posições no sofá. Ela agora está por cima dele. Sergio ajeita seu pescoço na poltrona oposta a onde a dela estava ainda há pouco. A cena diante de seus olhos é quase que suficiente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça: as coxas poderosas da Raquel prendendo seus quadris, as mãos dela pressionando o peito dele para baixo, o cabelo bronzeado dela caindo para um lado de seu rosto, a fome com que ela fita seu membro duro enquanto ela se prepara para cumprir a promessa que ele havia observado em seus olhos mais cedo.

"Proteção?" ela pergunta, curvando para frente até provar os lábios dele.

Porque ela esfrega sua bochecha contra a barba dele e prova gosto da pele salgada de seu pescoço, Sergio se sente distraído demais para entender o que ela diz. Mas ao entender o significado de suas palavras, ele rapidamente estica seu braço até encontrar sua calça no chão e tira a carteira do bolso traseiro direito. Enquanto ele rasga a embalagem e coloca o pacote vazio na mesa de café, ele pensa no quão diferente essa noite terminaria se não fosse por uma série de eventos que ele não conseguiu prever em Toledo quando tudo o que sabia sobre a inspetora Murillo eram dez páginas dos acontecimentos mais relevantes de sua vida e uma foto pendurada no quadro da sala de aula. Se ele tivesse se satisfeito em se envolver com ela apenas superficialmente (como planejado), se o subinspetor Rubio nunca tivesse questionado a intenção dela de dormir com o estranho que conheceu no Hanoi durante um telefonema embriagado tarde da noite, se seu parceiro de trabalho nunca tivesse seguido Salva até esse depósito, Sergio provavelmente não se permitiria contemplar levar uma mulher tão inatingível como ela para a cama - _nunca_ , e certamente não nessas circunstâncias, no meio do assalto planejando durante toda sua vida. Definitivamente, ele não teria ido à farmácia hoje cedo para comprar um estoque de preservativos pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Ignorando as perguntas mais relevantes sobre o quanto essa farsa prejudica a possibilidade de algo genuíno acontecer entre os dois - e se é possível para uma pessoa como ela, com ideias de moralidade tão preto e branco, conseguir diferenciar essas coisas, - ele se pergunta pontos menos críticos que agora parecem fundamentais: ela transaria com ele se o tivesse pegado despreparado? Ela diria que 'não' e iria embora? Ela pegaria uma camisinha que guardava na bolsa para o caso de conhecer alguém num bar?

Nada disso parece importar quando as mãos graciosas de Raquel começam a vagar pelo peito dele, provocando seus mamilos, roçando as unhas ao longo de seu músculos abdominais - tudo parte de sua estratégia para que ele volte a focar nela como se ela já o conhecesse o suficiente para saber quando a mente de Sergio sai por uma tangente. Sob o olhar minucioso de Raquel, Sergio morde os lábios enquanto desenrola o látex ao redor de seu pênis robusto, beliscando a ponta do preservativo com o polegar e o indicador.

  
Ansiosa como ela é, Raquel não perde um segundo antes de inclinar os quadris e insinuar a cabeça do pênis contra a abertura de sua vagina.

  
Eles se olham zelosamente antes que a mão dela o solte e ela deixa a gravidade levar seu corpo a sentar no pau dele de uma só vez.

  
Ouvir seu soluço e ver o canto dos seus olhos se curvar para cima - como se reivindicar o corpo dele para si fosse exatamente o que ela precisa depois de um dia duro no trabalho - é a última coisa que Sergio registra antes que a sensação intoxicante das paredes lisas e apertadas dela apertando seu membro tomem conta de sua consciência, fazendo sua cabeça cair para trás em êxtase, todo o seu sangue correndo para sua virilha.

Ele parece ter esquecido como respirar corretamente, mas grita o nome dela como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

As mãos trêmulas de Sergio correm em direção à doce curva dos quadris dela, os dedos afundando em sua carne e ossos como se ele precisasse se ancorar em algo. Raquel o mantém dentro dela por alguns instantes, como se ela também precisasse de um momento para se adaptar à invasão dele, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo enquanto move a parte inferior do corpo em pequenos círculos sensuais.

Ela é simplesmente maravilhosa, a sensação de seu corpo por dentro é _incrível_ , e sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. Sergio não precisaria de muito mais tempo para gozar tão brevemente.

Seus olhos se encontram quando ela começa a se mover para cima e para baixo em seu falo, vocalizando seu prazer com suspiros ofegantes e sensuais toda vez que ela o leva até o talo. Sergio olha para o lugar onde seus corpos estão unidos e vê seu pau esticar os lábios dela, desaparecendo dentro de seu corpo, e depois saindo novamente. A visão dos sucos dela lambuzando seu pau o faz se expandir como nunca antes.

" _Raquel_ ", ele resmunga no momento em que ela começa a ganhar velocidade, arrastando os olhos de volta para ela e apertando sua cintura antes de deslizar as palmas das mãos para cima para experimentar o peso de seus seios que estão saltando com seu corpo. O rosto dela se contorce de prazer quando ele segura seus dois globos com força enquanto o corpo dela continua se movendo verticalmente, os polegares de Sergio apertando seus mamilos excessivamente perfeitos e mais do que excitados.

Raquel se lança para frente para beijá-lo com força, seus troncos se esfregando vagarosamente um contra o outro.

Embora ela esteja totalmente deitada em cima dele, seu ritmo nunca vacila; sua boceta continua engolindo-o tão docemente, os dedos de seu pé roçando contra as canelas dela. Essa mudança de ângulo funciona perfeitamente para que as mãos de Sergio se espalharem por sua bunda curvilínea - a sensação de sua carne abundante sob os dedos dele é tão perfeita que precipita uma sensação de queimação debaixo do umbigo dele.

"Você é tão gostoso," ela choraminga contra os lábios dele, quase como se furtasse as palavras que ele queria dizer, antes de se apoiar em suas mãos junto aos ouvidos dele.

"Você é indescritível, Raquel," ele complementa, sem fôlego, lutando contra a ironia de nunca ter sido mais sincero, embora esteja nadando em uma poça de mentiras que ele mesmo orquestrou.

Ela continua levando-o para dentro e para fora dela, só que impossivelmente mais rápido agora, gemendo _salvasalvasalva_ em um suspiro enquanto seus seios batem no rosto dele. Ele persegue os mamilos dela com os lábios, beija sua clavícula, morde o lóbulo da orelha e o tendão na lateral de seu pescoço - bem naquele ponto que parece fazê-la ronronar toda vez que ele toca. Uma das mãos dele aperta a parte inferior das costas dela enquanto a outra roça a pele macia de suas costas.

Seus movimentos diminuem eventualmente quando ela apoia o peso de seu corpo no peitoral dele, empurrando seu tronco para longe do dele.

Sergio preenche Raquel completamente quando ela volta a se sentar no colo dele, agachada em seu membro duro como pedra sem tocá-lo em nenhum outro lugar. Sergio ouve um grito agudo sair de seus lábios e vê o rosto dela torcer como se ele estivesse atingindo seu ponto g. O visual dessa mulher tão deslumbrante sentando repetidamente em seu colo - equilibrando-se precariamente nas pontas de seus pés, a coluna reta com a confiança de quem sabe o que está fazendo, os músculos das coxas trabalhando ferozmente, as belas mãos manipulando os próprios seios - é tão delirante que Sergio se inclina para aproveitar essa visão espetacular, memorizando todos os detalhes possíveis. Ele cruza os braços atrás da cabeça, as mãos penduradas para fora do sofá, expondo o peito - entregando-se - completamente a ela.

No momento em que os dois já estão encharcados de suor, Raquel começa a desacelerar.

Antes que ele possa retomar a respiração, porém, ela aperta seus músculos internos em torno do pênis repentinamente, e nada - nem mesmo um aviso anterior, que nunca veio - poderia ter preparado Sergio para essa estimulação sem precedentes. “ _¡JO-DER!_ ” ele grita seu prazer inesperado separando a palavra em duas sílabas, os olhos arregalados, batendo a parte de trás da cabeça contra a almofada, rangendo os dentes com tanta força que sua mandíbula dói.

"Ohhh", ela lança um sorriso devasso, "Você gostou disso, é?" repetindo o movimento tortuosamente lento desta vez, efetivamente sufocando o falo do Sergio com sua vagina, desenhando formas elípticas com os quadris, mal mantendo a cabeça superestimulada dele em sua entrada.

Alguma coisa nesse momento - a maneira como ela acabou de provocá-lo ou talvez o nível de fome que ele nunca sentiu antes - despertam a necessidade de controle que Sergio sente bem no seu âmago.

Por alguns segundos, eles permanecem como estão, os olhos presos um no outro, o peito arfando.

Aparentemente calmo, embora fervendo por dentro, Sergio empurra os quadris de Raquel contra a solidez de seu desejo, forçando o peso dela todo para a frente com tanta força que ela cai de quatro, de frente para ele. Eles compartilham um sorriso perigoso e safado, e ele acredita que ela está ciente de que ele não ficará mais ocioso; confia que ela dirá a ele se sua reação for fora dos limites. Sem soltar os olhos dela, ele agarra suas nádegas com um quê de autoridade que ele não está acostumado a sentir fora de sua 'sala de aula'.

Ela o deixa guiar a parte inferior de seu corpo para frente e para trás contra o próprio pau - sinceramente, Raquel aprecia a maneira como ele o faz - sem oferecer resistência a princípio, mas depois acompanhando os comandos silenciosos que Sergio lhe dá.

O ritmo deles aumenta.

A partir de agora, sempre que Raquel afunda nele, e ela o faz com voracidade, Sergio balança os quadris contra os dela e eles continuam investindo assim repetidamente, desenvolvendo um ritmo próprio. O som molhado de seus corpos batendo um no outro ecoa através das paredes de seu armazém, rivalizando com os grunhidos descontrolados dele e os gemidos estrondosos dela.

" _Salvador_ ", ela suplica, seu tom libidinoso e exausto, e ele toma isso como um aviso de que ela está chegando perto.

(Deus sabe que ele já está a ponto de explodir há um bom tempo.)

Ele observa enquanto ela lambe a ponta do dedo médio sem desviar os olhos dos dele, descendo aquela mesma mão até o ápice de suas coxas. No momento em que ela circula seu próprio clitóris - e ele conta: uma, duas, três vezes -, Raquel contorce o corpo, clamando pelo pseudônimo de Sergio. Ele vê as ondas de seu clímax passando por seus membros, sente o queimar de suas unhas cravando seus ombros.

A sensação dos tecidos íntimos de Raquel, tão quentes, tremendo ao redor de seu pênis é absolutamente alucinante e tudo que ele precisa para sentir o resto do mundo desaparecer quando ele cai do precipício de prazer com um rugido. Sergio sente o ar sair de sua boca, incapaz de reter qualquer molécula nos pulmões, as palmas das mãos segurando firmemente o corpo dela no lugar enquanto seus quadris a estocam com agressividade, esvaziando suas bolas no preservativo - embora, em sua mente, com um pouco de culpa, ele visualiza fazê-lo diretamente nas paredes vaginais dela (um pensamento que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça antes).

  
Ela se derrete contra ele.

  
Eles se abraçam, respirando pesadamente, com o coração batendo incontrolavelmente contra suas costelas. Ela fecha o punho no cabelo dele, ele esfrega as costas dela muito gentilmente, e eles se beijam em um ritmo lânguido, sem pressa.

  
Raquel e Sergio se separam apenas uma fração para encontrar os lábios um do outro se curvando para cima, os olhos transbordando satisfação.

Segurando cuidadosamente a base de seu pênis flácido, ele puxa seu corpo para longe do dela em um movimento constante, desentrelaçando suas pernas. Provando os lábios dela uma última vez antes de levar os dedos ao chão e colocar sua cueca-bóxer, Sergio caminha até o lavatório localizado a alguns metros de onde ela está. Ele embrulha o preservativo usado em um pequeno pedaço de papel higiênico e o joga na lixeira.

Enquanto rapidamente lava seu pênis na pia, ele ouve Raquel suspirar e se mover em algum lugar atrás dele.

Levando um segundo para olhar seu reflexo no espelho, e mal se reconhecendo na expressão radiante que o encara, Sergio caminha de volta para encontrá-la casualmente desembaraçando o cabelo com os dedos em um canto do sofá como se pertencesse ali, os olhos sorridentes procurando os dele. A simplicidade da cena é devastadoramente irresistível. Ele timidamente oferece uma toalha de mão branca umedecida em água morna para ela - na eventualidade de ela querer usá-lo - e Raquel aceita seu gesto com um sorriso agradecido.

Ele a deixa limpando-se para pegar uma colcha avermelhada, esperando que esteja disposta a passar o resto da noite com ele. Encontrá-la vestida apenas com sua calcinha, seus seios redondos ainda expostos a seu olhar, e suas costas inclinadas contra o apoio de braço, onde seus cabelos estavam esparramados enquanto ele a devorava há cerca de uma hora, parece ser resposta suficiente para ele.

Sem trocar uma única palavra, Sergio e Raquel ajeitam seus corpos no pequeno espaço do seu sofá ruidoso. Ele se deita de costas e estica o braço direito para segurá-la contra seu tronco. Enquanto ele alinha a coberta sobre seus corpos, as curvas dela se encaixam contra as costelas dele e suas pernas embaralham.

  
Relações sexuais nunca pareceram particularmente atraentes para Sergio, e os momentos esparsos em que ele se envolveu com uma mulher sob esses termos se deram mais por curiosidade e oportunidade do que por uma conexão genuína. Esse momento aqui - a fase pós-coito especificamente - sempre foi a parte que ele mais temia e tentava evitar. Mas tudo o que aconteceu hoje à noite, incluindo este instante, parece diferente - natural, intuitivo, _certo_ \- com Raquel.

  
Ela aninha o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, pressionando um beijo gentil e sem pressa naquele local que, antes dela, ele não sabia precipitar arrepios por todo o corpo - como acaba de acontecer. Os lábios dela se curvam quando ele estremece, e ela pacientemente acalma a pele espinhosa de seus braços, peitoral e estômago com um toque suave, aplacando seus nervos com absoluta facilidade. A mão direita dele esfrega a curva do quadril dela sobre a colcha; já a mão esquerda envolve o rosto dela, enquanto ele se curva para dar um beijo suave em sua testa, sua têmpora, no canto onde seus lábios se encontram. Ele levanta a mão direita dela - que está brincando com os pelos do peito de Sergio - para beijar cada um de seus dedos, os olhos fechados em adoração por um segundo ou dois.

  
"Acho que isso faz parte do seu plano, não é?" a voz de Raquel está deliciosamente rouca, mas seu tom é desaprovador - um forte contraste com a mulher afetuosa, cujos pés frios estavam roçando a ponta dos pés de Sergio na tentativa de furtar um pouco de seu calor.

  
Como qualquer mentiroso faria nessa situação, Sergio prende a respiração e sente os músculos enrijecerem. Sua mão solta a dela e cai em seus abdominais tensos como se fosse de pedra. Ele engole a saliva nervosamente, seus olhos pulando de uma parede para a outra. "Hum?" ele questiona, evasivamente, evitando os olhos dela e já calculando respostas prospectivas - uma verdadeira análise combinatória, na verdade - para retrucar quaisquer argumentos que ela venha a levantar. Sua mente corre em uma dúzia de direções diferentes: onde e como ele pode ter deixado algo escapar; será que ela realmente descobriu sua farsa antes de se encontrarem no Hanoi e continuou como se nada estivesse acontecendo mesmo assim?

  
"É assim que você costuma fazer?" ela insiste, enigmaticamente, cutucando caixa toráxica dele com a ponta do dedo indicador de uma maneira acusatória, a sensação física direcionando a atenção de Sergio para ela.  
  
As sobrancelhas dele se juntam no meio da testa com um quê de preocupação ao encontrar a expressão sombria dela.

  
"Você sabe o que quero dizer," Raquel encolhe os ombros como se sua narrativa fosse auto-explicativa, embora Sergio não faça a mínima ideia do que ela esteja querendo dizer. Ela apoia seu peso no cotovelo esquerdo, deslizando as unhas até o umbigo dele, o mindinho descansando perigosamente perto da virilha masculina. Quando os olhos dela procuram os de Sergio, ela ri contra o bíceps dele e acrescenta com uma inflexão atrevida, 

"Emprestar seu telefone a mulheres desconhecidas antes de atraí-las para sua fábrica de sidra."

  
Sergio solta uma risada de alívio que sacode todo o sofá enquanto seus braços se apertam ao redor do corpo de Raquel. Toda a sua ansiedade se dissipa em uma onda de adrenalina que corre por suas veias tão rapidamente ao ponto de quase deixá-lo tonto.

  
"Espera," ela pergunta desconfiada antes que ele possa responder, erguendo uma sobrancelha e apoiando o queixo no peito dele para observá-lo mais de perto. "O que você achou que eu estava querendo dizer?"

  
"N-nada,, ele se apressa a esclarecer, tentando ajustar seus óculos naquele maneirismo tão habitual que só percebe que não os está usando quando a unha do seu polegar encontra a pele nua da ponte do nariz. "É que..." ele hesita, balançando a cabeça enquanto tenta apontar alguma verdade entre todas as mentiras com as quais a vem alimentando desde o início: uma maneira a legitimar sua resposta. "Às vezes eu não sei dizer se você está falando sério ou apenas se divertindo às minhas custas." 

A sensação de ser sincero, mesmo que num percentual tão ínfimo, afeta Sergio de uma maneira que ele não esperava. Ele olha para o teto enquanto ela ri contra sua clavícula e o absurdo dessa situação toda - combinado com uma vontade irracional de ser transparente com essa mulher maravilhosa - de repente o atinge com força total. Sergio sempre foi fascinado por quebra-cabeças e, se ele parar para pensar, não é exatamente uma surpresa que ele se sinta atraído pelo belo paradoxo que Raquel Murillo realmente é: uma amante intensa e aparentemente disposta a ceder o comando, auto-confiante no trabalho e modesta nos momentos privados, uma sobrevivente indestrutível e ao mesmo tempo tão delicada quanto um lírio, tão profunda às vezes e absolutamente brincalhona em outros.

"Pra ser sincero, na maior parte do tempo eu sinto que não consegui te desvendar ainda."

A sinceridade de suas palavras o choca.

  
Os padrões de suas respirações sincronizam, os peitos dos dois subindo e descendo juntos enquanto seus olhos ricocheteiam nessa pequena bolha que eles criaram para si mesmos.  
  
"Você não respondeu minha pergunta", Raquel murmura e algo em seu olhar o assegura que ela não está mudando de assunto, mas mergulhando nele. "Você costuma fazer assim?"

  
Esta é uma oportunidade de ouro para Sergio escolher entre desempenhar o papel desentendido de Salva ou revelar um pouco de si mesmo - uma voz irracional em sua cabeça parece favorecer demasiadamente a segunda opção, - mesmo que apenas pela esperança de um dia poder restaurar isso que existe entre eles; ou flertar com a idéia de um universo alternativo onde ele não teria sido a mente idealizadora do assalto e ela não estaria liderando a investigação contra de sua banda.

"Não particularmente, não."

A mão esquerda de Sergio procura a mão direita de Raquel mais uma vez, olhando para as texturas de sua pele enquanto ele reúne a coragem necessária para desvendar quais segredos deseja (e pode) compartilhar com ela.

"Na realidade, isso simplesmente não é algo que eu faça."

Os dedos femininos apertam os dele e Sergio não saber dizer se isso significa que ela quer que ele pare ou continue. Então ele decide, meticulosamente, selecionar quais informações guardar para si e quais compartilhar com ela.

"Acredito que a cooperação é uma forma de estratégia social superior à concorrência. E se sou capaz de ajudar uma pessoa necessitada, faço-o num piscar de olhos." Quando sua racionalidade grita que esse assunto é perigoso e ele pode estar revelando demais, o peso da atenção dela sobre ele e a maneira íntima como as mãos deles se encaixam o convencem do contrário. "Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa - um estudante universitário, um homem de meia idade, uma freira - precisando fazer uma ligação, eu os emprestaria o meu celular e seguiria com o meu dia."

Obviamente, ele omite o detalhe que a observou por meses, que pesquisou que o Hanoi é o local mais popular para os amantes de café na região onde a carpa seria instalada, que planejou encontrar uma brecha e se aproximar dela. Ainda assim, mais uma vez, entre todas essas coisas que ele não pode dizer, há algumas que ele pode e escolhe fazê-lo.

"Mas foi diferente com você, Raquel." Ele para sua narrativa para observar seus dedos entrelaçados com os dela e as palmas de suas mãos uma contra a outra; a dela muito menor e dez mil vezes mais macia do que a dele. "Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para você."

  
Ela bufa, incrédula, "No final do meu dia de trabalho, parecendo uma louca?"

Raquel esfrega o lóbulo da orelha dele com a ponta de seu nariz, balançando a cabeça em contestação.

  
"No final do seu dia de trabalho," Sergio assenta resolutamente, "cansada, sem maquiagem, e tão naturalmente linda."

Uma parte dele se sente desconfortável em revelar tanto de si mesmo, mas de certa forma isso bate como um alívio também.

"Sei que soa clichê, mas não era sobre suas roupas ou seu estilo de cabelo ou seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego - embora eu estivesse plenamente ciente de cada uma dessas coisas." Ele a solta para desajeitadamente passar os dedos pelos cabelos. "Era sobre sua postura, sua vontade de mostrar sua vulnerabilidade em um mundo onde todos - inclusive eu - vivem como num 'piloto automático', o tom de sua voz dizendo a quem pertencia aquela caixa de mensagens que você não colocaria seus princípios à venda para solucionar o caso-"

Ele vê a boca de Raquel abrir em surpresa, ou talvez indignação, e esclarece, 

"Sim, claro que ouvi aquela parte da conversa."

Lançando seu olhar para ela para garantir que a policial não está brava ou desconfiada, ele prossegue," E quando você foi embora, bem, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você."

De repente inseguro, Sergio morde os lábios e respira fundo antes de encontrar os olhos dela. A visão de sua língua molhando os lábios e as pupilas engolindo suas íris tira o fôlego dele. Sergio sabe que está está caminhando em uma linha muito tênue, mas não pode deixar de dizer, 

"Eu não planejava voltar ao Hanoi tantas vezes quanto o fiz, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não apreciei cada vez que te encontrei lá."

  
O salão está completamente silencioso, salvo por suas respirações pausadas, e Sergio espera que não tenha estragado tudo.

  
Raquel solta o ar de seus pulmões, abraçando o corpo de Sergio, e suspira quando ele trava os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

"Sabe", ela diz em voz baixa como se estivesse prestes a revelar um secreto de Estado, roçando os lábios fechados e seu nariz de um lado para o outro contra a barba dele, "Eu também ainda não desvendei você."

Sergio não sabe como responder; o assunto é próximo demais da verdade para que ele se sinta confortável. Mas ele pode senti-la olhando-o de maneira conspiratória, como se ela estivesse aproveitando esse momento para analisá-lo. Ele ri porque, mesmo do canto do seu campo de visão, ele pode ver que ela está sendo bastante óbvia. Ele pergunta o que ela está fazendo e Raquel finge estar prestes a adormecer, dizendo que não está fazendo nada.

Ele bufa e pressiona a questão, subentendo que ele sabe muito bem estar sob seu escrutínio.

Seus olhares se prendem, e Sergio sente o coração bater forte no peito.

  
A voz de Raquel sai baixa e suave quando ela articula que ele se parece se tornar um homem diferente quando está sem óculos, como Superman e Clark Kent.

  
Eles riem juntos - ele acha que ela é inacreditável - e se beijam ternamente por alguns segundos.

  
Ele a provoca, revelando tomar o comentário dela como uma declaração de que ela o prefere de óculos - embora ela negue. Sergio decide participar desse joguinho dela e estender a mão até alcançar a moldura preta, brincando que geralmente prefere dormir sem óculos, mas, ei, esse é um dia especial né e ele vai abrir uma exceção para ela, apreciando o som adorável das risadinhas que ela lhe lança.

  
Sergio inala e tudo o que ele consegue respirar é o cheiro dela, sentindo as imagens que o aroma evoca - a mão dela se estendendo até alcançar a dele no outro lado da mesa, aquele riso safado toda vez que ela o provoca, seu corpo testando o autocontrole do Sergio, aquela risada gutural que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar - purificar os cantos mais sombrios de sua alma. Quando ela está em seus braços assim - rindo tão perto de sua orelha, quando sopros suaves de ar deixam suas narinas elegantes para fazer cócegas na pele sensível do pescoço dele, a mão dela puxando os fios de cabelo dele, seus cabelos sedosos espalhados pelos bíceps e ombro do Sergio, o calor do corpo dela seduzindo-o por debaixo das cobertas - pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, não há sensação de solidão nem o sentimento de _estar à deriva_.

  
Os olhos de Sergio procuram os de Raquel, encontrando-os olhando para seus lábios.

"Melhor?" pergunta ele, brincalhão, e as íris castanhas sobem para mergulhar nas dele; o rosto dela não mais alegre, mas intensamente fixo no dele.  
  
A resposta de Raquel sai como um beijo lento e apaixonado, segurando a cabeça de Sergio como está para que ela possa sugar seus lábios e girar seus quadris contra os dele.

  
O gosto dela é incrível e o som de sua risada vendo seu Super-homem se transformar em Clark Kent repete na mente de Sergio como um 'loop', colorindo seu mundo cinza, espalhando chamas de um sentimento que ele só pode classificar como _felicidade_ \- um sentimento inatingível que ele nunca havia entendido antes - por todo seu peito.

  
(...ele acha que consegue entender agora, o que isso significa.)

  
Ela ainda não sabe disso - e, se tudo correr de acordo com seu 'plano', talvez nunca vá entender -, mas a inspetora Raquel Murillo já o desvendou, sim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, oi, oi (:
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram, deixaram kudos e/ou comentaram no capítulo um :) Eu recebi muitas ondas de amor & positividade e fiquei imensamente agradecida por cada uma delas!
> 
> Fica um agradecimento ainda mais especial a OldStone por ter sido minha beta na versão em inglês do capítulo dois e ter me ajudado tanto com a história.
> 
> Respiremos fundo agora...  
> Sei que demorei a atualizar essa fic.  
> Fica aqui a esperança de que valeu a pena esperar! ;)

O fato de um homem tão solene estar participando de uma anedota boba de super-herói é surpreendentemente excitante, mas é a pressão da mão esquerda dele acariciando suas costas em um amálgama interessante de ternura e vontade que realmente a faz palpitar.

A boca de Sergio se fecha no lábio inferior dela enquanto ele passa os braços em volta de seu corpo com um gemido baixo. O instante que Raquel leva para reagir àquele som gostoso e passar a língua pelos lábios talentosos dele faz com que sua fome por Sergio retorne com força. Ela esfrega sua barriga contra a pele quente do tronco dele e sua virilha coberta se insinua no osso do quadril masculino, como se ela não tivesse gozado duas vezes já, como se não fosse estar deliciosamente dolorida pela manhã.

Raquel está tão tentada a ficar até o amanhecer, mas a força da realidade – suas obrigações para com Paula, Mariví e o governo – é muito mais pesada.

Ao chegar nessa conclusão, a voz metálica do Professor penetra por seus pensamentos, querendo saber se ela é o tipo de mulher que sai escondida da cama de alguém no meio da noite. Lembrando daquela conversa, ela contou a ele que não era e, ainda assim, ela está aqui, planejando sua fuga. Uma onda inesperada de culpa a domina, abafando o efeito da respiração sedutora de Sergio contra sua boca e a deliciosa aspereza de seus pelos faciais sob a palma da mão. Ela se pergunta por que diabos está dando àquele sociopata qualquer direito de propriedade em seu cérebro quando está tão perto de um homem maravilhoso que é totalmente oposto ao líder da quadrilha na Casa da Moeda. Raquel repreende a si mesma, porque ela havia dito a Ángel que uma boa transa lhe daria algo diferente em que pensar – e Deus sabe que seu Super-Homem e/ou Clark Kent lhe deu muito no que pensar esta noite.

Seus lábios se partem e ela se afasta apenas o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele. Raquel toca a face de Sergio de uma maneira apaziguadora, encontrando os olhos espertos do fabricante de cidras estudando cuidadosamente os seus enquanto ela tenta avaliar o humor dele. O som alto da expiração de Sergio ecoa pelo salão silencioso enquanto separa seus corpos. Embora Raquel segure um pedaço da colcha contra seus seios para cobri-los, a perda imediata do calor que seus corpos haviam conjeturado é flagrante. Tudo o que ela quer é rescindir suas palavras e cair de volta nos braços dele.

Atrás dela, o sofá chia quando Sergio se ajeita em uma nova posição. Há algo na intensidade do olhar dele, que segue as mãos dela enquanto prendem os grampos do sutiã, as pontas dos seus pés tocando o tapete, que faz Raquel se sentir incrivelmente feminina. Ela olha rapidamente para ele por cima do ombro e percebe que o rosto dele trai a mesma decepção que está germinando dentro dela. Ela segue focada em seu plano, porém, descartando a maneira como ele a mira, parecida com um filhote de cachorro implorando por atenção, como uma mera estratégia para fazê-la ficar. Embora ele não pergunte, ela revela seu desejo de acordar com a filha; levá-la para a escola como qualquer mãe socialmente ajustada faria. Embora ele concorde com um meio-sorriso e um aceno de entendimento, ele está camuflando sua frustração muito mal. Mas o tom de sua voz é criterioso quando Sergio explicita que ela ainda tem sete ou oito horas até o dia oficialmente começar.

Depois de deixar sua blusa de cetim cair em torno de seu corpo, Raquel se vira para o lado para fitá-lo, um sorriso ardiloso enfeitando seus lábios, empurrando uma mecha atrás da orelha da maneira que ela sabe que o cativa (ela percebe isso porque os olhos dele sempre se demoram no seu cabelo quando isso acontece.)

_Quiero decir que igual estando allí a las doce o a la una o a las siete de la mañana sería suficiente,_ ¿ _no? –_ ele insiste, tocando levemente no braço dela, com tanta prudência que, se ela não estivesse prestando atenção na maneira como os olhos dele nunca seguram seus por muito tempo, ela não teria percebido um pio sequer de insegurança. Ela faz um check-up rápido na linguagem corporal dele que parece gritar que ele não acredita possuir o direito de pedir que ela fique. O fato de ele estar meio que pedindo isso mesmo assim é um sinal revelador de que essa conexão que ela sente não é unilateral. Ela rotula essa ousadia calculada dele como sua estratégia número 2 para convencê-la a não ir embora e se pergunta quais outras táticas estão armazenadas na complexa mente dele; quantas ele mostrará a ela entre esse exato momento e ela sair pela porta.

A mão dele a solta e Raquel respira fundo, mantendo os olhares conectados. Calculando seu próximo passo, ela olha para o assento de couro e se apoia pertinho do corpo dele, avançando em busca de seus lábios. O ângulo é diferente dos outros pelo quais eles já se beijaram até agora, permitindo, assim, com que ela o explore como se fosse a primeira vez. Sergio apóia a parte de trás da cabeça de Raquel, acolhendo-a sem impor um ritmo diferente – e é essa comunicação fácil entre eles que faz com que se afastar seja muito mais difícil. Os dedos dele brincam com o cabelo dela, enquanto a boca de Sergio se envolve com a dela com tanta devoção que Raquel arquiva o movimento sob a categoria "estratégia número 3": uma tentativa silenciosa e sensual de fazê-la mudar de idéia.

_Lo siento, no me voy a quedar –_ ela reitera sua decisão, balançando a cabeça negativamente, pensando em Paulita esperando por ela em casa, mas não se esquivando do olhar que silenciosamente desafia o seu. Sergio pode não conhecê-la tão bem, mas ela já admitiu há muito tempo sua tendência a mergulhar de cabeça nas coisas. Quanto mais Raquel ficar com ele, mais ela se deixará cair nessa relação – e cair sem pára-quedas. Com tudo acontecendo em sua vida – um divórcio complicado, uma filha completamente confusa, sua crescente preocupação com a saúde de sua mãe, um assalto traiçoeiro, uma opinião pública implacável que a tem sufocado sob suas botas – ela precisa que isso (seja o que _isso_ for) desacelere um pouco.

Sergio a envia um sorriso tímido. Ele ainda parece inquieto – pelo menos essa é sua percepção, – mas conformado de alguma forma também; as pontas dos dedos massageando seu couro cabeludo de uma maneira reconfortante, como se finalmente aceitasse o fato de que ela partirá nos próximos minutos.

Quando seu braço esquerdo se estende para que seus dedos agora frios possam alcançar sua saia, por mais que ela esteja reticente em vestir-se, a visão de um teclado solitário no canto da sala captura a atenção de Raquel. Ela fica imediatamente intrigada com o instrumento e pergunta a Sergio se ele sabe tocá-lo. A maneira como ele veste a camisa com as bochechas repentinamente coradas e um encolher de ombros modesto a diz que a resposta é afirmativa, embora ela não espere que ele admita isso. Os lábios dele se curvam de uma maneira embaraçada enquanto ele empurra a armação grossa de seus óculos contra o espaço entre os olhos, levantando-se sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Raquel tem a sensação de que impressioná-la é a estratégia número 4 dele e terá prazer em aceitá-la.

A visão do corpo elegante se afastando dela e ajustando a postura no banco preto sem um pingo de constrangimento, vestindo nada além de sua cueca bóxer e uma camisa desabotoada, é suficiente para fazer Raquel morder o lábio para evitar soltar um gritinho de uma adolescente apaixonada. Enquanto Sergio se prepara para fazer um show particular para ela (pelo menos é assim que ela gosta de pensar sobre esse momento) – flexionando os dedos, esticando os braços, o formato das costas mais do atraente sob o tecido amassado – Raquel se permite alguns segundos para estudá-lo. O homem que ela conhece como Salva é uma incógnita, sem dúvida. Às vezes, tímido e aparentemente deslocado, e, no minuto seguinte, completamente assertivo e imperativo. Ele é um _voyeur_ , ela se pergunta? Preferencialmente submisso? Um dominador enrustido, talvez? Tudo isso em um, ao que parece; tão disposto a tomar e abrir mão do controle. Se ele é inexperiente – o que às vezes parece ser, tocando-a com mãos cautelosas e trêmulas, constantemente checando por seu consentimento explícito -, ele aprende muito rapidamente. O que ela disse antes – que não consegue desvendá-lo – é categoricamente verdadeiro e Raquel gostaria de ter pelo menos vinte e quatro horas, ou preferencialmente vinte e quatro semanas, para explorar o universo que é a personalidade complexa desse homem. Ela faria uma pesquisa de campo com ele, mergulhando em sua mente, tentando lembrar das teorias de análise do comportamento humano em que esteve submersa durante seus longos e divertidos anos como aluna de psicologia.

Quando as primeiras notas musicais de uma música desconhecida voam pela sala, ela percebe que só tem alguns minutos hoje à noite e saboreará cada segundo até que eles possam se encontrar novamente.

Raquel se sente extremamente _sexy_ , passeando pelo hangar dele como se ela é que fosse a dona. Sergio continua dedilhando enquanto arrasta o corpo para a esquerda, dando espaço para ela se sentar sem sequer olhar em sua direção, como se eles já estivessem acostumados a se comunicar em um nível celular. Quando ela está prestes a se juntar ao Sergio, ele olha convidativamente para ela e Raquel responde com um sorriso jovial. Observando os dedos dele se moverem sobre as teclas pretas e brancas, ela acha que deve haver algo fundamentalmente errado consigo mesma quando se vê com inveja de um objeto inanimado. O pensamento em si a faz bufar uma gargalhada, revirando levemente os olhos para si mesma, admitindo o quão ridícula é. Ela arrisca um olhar para Sergio, encontrando-o completamente concentrado e aparentemente à vontade. Enquanto ele toca a batida de _jazz_ sem esforço, ela continua a assistir seus dedos dançarem, confortavelmente apoiando o peso no punho esquerdo, posicionando-o junto às nádegas deles. Eles estão sentados tão perto que o cotovelo dele está quase se arrastando contra o peito dela, e a expectativa desse pequeno atrito faz com que seu sistema nervoso ameace a entrar em curto-circuito.

Com uma risada, Raquel sente uma onda de umidade se acumular em sua calcinha e tudo o que ela quer é desviar a atenção dele para longe daquelas teclas plásticas que zombam dela por segurarem a atenção dele para si... Apesar das dezenas de pensamentos ousados acelerando seus batimentos cardíacos, Raquel observa o homem ao seu lado que é tudo menos comum – as armações pesadas dos óculos que funcionam como um escudo ao protegê-lo do mundo, o formato de seu nariz, seus inteligentes olhos escuros, a espessura da barba bem cuidada, os lábios delicados que já aprenderam a fazê-la tremer. ‘Salva’, ela pensa, é essencialmente mas não excessivamente masculino, e essa aparente contradição certamente contribui para seu charme. Ela está sorrindo para ele quando a música está prestes a terminar, e ele encerra a melodia com uma nota atrevida. Quando Sergio finalmente a olha, Raquel respira fundo para se acalmar e expõe seus sentimentos para ele ver. Ele parece incerto – com medo de ser ridicularizado, talvez, ou desconfortável em compartilhar algo que pode considerar tão íntimo com outra pessoa agora que suas mãos não podem se distrair com uma tarefa – até que sua expressão se transforma em desejo absoluto.

Os olhos deles rivalizam a princípio, mas, eventualmente, ele olha para os lábios dela em um pedido silencioso e óbvio, que faz o coração dela dar um pulo. Ela espera que os olhos dele voltem para os seus, deixando essa tensão entre eles esquentar até ferver, antes de deslizar o olhar para a boca dele numa profecia que pretende cumprir. Raquel o puxa para mais perto ao segurar na base de seu crânio, se jogando contra ele sem nenhuma dissimulação. Quando suas bocas se encontram, ele vira o corpo um pouco para a direita, inclinando-se melhor no beijo. Os dois ficam muito tempo sem respirar adequadamente e, em algum momento, separam-se para ingerir uma satisfatória quantidade de oxigênio. Raquel e Sergio expiram contra o rosto um do outro, fazendo a sala parecer cinco vezes mais quente do que estava há alguns segundos. O cheiro do hálito de Sergio é irresistível, então Raquel puxa o cabelo curto dele para prová-lo novamente, só que mais vorazmente agora. Fazer isso deve ter acendido algo dentro de Sergio porque a mão esquerda dele se prende à parte de trás da cabeça dela enquanto ele estica a mandíbula para devorá-la com anseio. Eles acompanham um ao outro; os sons animalescos de suas bocas colidindo seguem aumentando. Quando a mão direita dele se imprime na coxa esquerda dela, deslizando para cima até provocar o tecido de sua calcinha na lateral do quadril, os dedos de Raquel percorrem a pele quente da garganta dele, os pelos grossos do peito, esfregando seus mamilos, arrastando as unhas por seu firme abdômen.

Puxar o lábio inferior dele com seus dentes é a última coisa que Raquel registra antes de Sergio agarrar a parte de trás de suas pernas, levantando-a como se ela fosse leve como uma pluma, e cuidadosamente a colocar em cima de suas coxas. Ele balança os dois corpos para seu lado esquerdo e o mundo dela gira. Raquel grita por conta do movimento repentino, abrindo os olhos alarmados para encontrá-lo olhando para ela com o sorriso adorável e provocador de um jovem audacioso que nunca teve o coração partido. "Eu não vou deixar você cair, Raquel,” ele promete com um tom provocativo, apertando seus braços ao redor dela como se estivesse fortalecendo seu argumento.

Eles se olham de frente agora, peito a peito, o teclado já esquecido logo atrás dela.

Os dedos dela cravam os bíceps enrijecidos dele – até então, Raquel nem havia percebido que os estava apertando com tanta força, provavelmente por reflexo -, os músculos esplendidamente rígidos porque ele apoia o peso dela. "Promete?" Raquel participa do flerte dele com muita facilidade e vai ainda mais longe, explorando a evidente ambiguidade do nome dele nesse contexto em que se encontram, "Meu Salvadorrrr.” Eles começaram a rir do tom excessivamente dramático de sua voz, chamando-o de seu herói, chamando-o de seu – parecendo uma cena daquelas novelas que sua mãe assiste todas as noites –, embora as intenções de Raquel estejam longe de trivialidades. Sua mão direita sabe exatamente para onde ir quando passa por pelo forte ombro de Sergio até arrastar seu polegar no gostoso lábio inferior dele, abrindo lentamente sua boca, vislumbrando a língua que ela mal pode esperar para provar de novo. As pálpebras dele se fecham com o toque sensual e quase imperceptível dela, fazendo-a desfrutar da fantasia de que esse homem tão obcecado por controle também esteja confiando que ela não vai deixá-lo cair, mesmo que seja só hoje à noite. Agarrando o pescoço dele para se apoiar, Raquel monta mais confortavelmente o colo de Sergio, amando a maneira como as palmas das mãos masculinas navegam pelos vales de suas costas. Quando seu clitóris bate contra a protuberância na cueca dele, ela geme seu apelido com tesão. Os olhos de Sergio rapidamente perseguem os dela por causa daquele som desesperado que ela soltou e eles mantêm uma conversa inteira apenas com seus olhares, os quadris dele agora rolando em sincronia com os dela. Os dois estão ofegantes quando ela se aproxima ainda mais, apertando os mamilos cobertos pelo sutiã contra o peito quase nu dele enquanto ela reclama seus lábios para si. Sergio desliza sua língua lentamente em torno da dela. Raquel envolve as pernas em volta da cintura dele, massageando seu cóccix com seus calcanhares. Quando ela agarra um punhado de sua camisa, chegando perto de desapossá-lo do tecido irritante, ele dá um aperto longo na bunda dela. "Eu tenho que ir,” diz Raquel, entre beijos, como se fosse ela quem precisa de convencimento. O contraste entre a barba áspera dele e seus lábios macios é mais do de viciante, e ela continua desejando os beijos dele sem parar, prometendo a si mesma que cada um será o último. Quando os dedos de Sergio mergulham sob a blusa dela para flertar com seu sutiã delicado, Raquel murmura, "Eu realmente não posso ficar,” contra os lábios dele, lutando para abrir as pálpebras tão pesadas de apetite.

“Ei,” Sergio levanta as mãos em um maneirismo defensivo e Raquel segura os ombros dele em busca de equilíbrio, “Eu não estou fazendo nada.” Ela cataloga esse ato de dissimular ser indiferente a ela como sua estratégia número 5 para atrasá-la. Sua voz está rouca quando ele encolhe os ombros de um jeito brincalhão, "Você é quem está me beijando."

"Ah é, sou _eu_ que estou beijando?" ela retruca com uma sobrancelha levantada, apontando para o próprio peito, fingindo ofensa. Raquel rapidamente se recupera, lembrando do momento em que Sergio parou de tocar o teclado e ela praticamente o atacou. Ela morde o canto entre os lábios, parecendo estar chateada em ter que dar o braço a torcer, “Fui eu que iniciei o beijo, né?” Ele inclina a cabeça em sua direção com uma gota de arrogância simulada em resposta. "Coitado de você... Você podia ter dito algo.” Ela zomba dele com um tapinha no peito e um timbre condescendente, sabendo que isso o deixará louco. “A última coisa que eu quero no mundo é tirar vantagem, sabe?" Eles se olham por tempo suficiente para que a atmosfera mude. Os olhos deles começam a se enrugar nos lados logo antes de gargalharem incontrolavelmente, suas testas se tocando enquanto navegam juntos por esse clima fácil entre eles.

Em algum momento, os dedos de Raquel descem para navegar no casulo quente que existe entre a pele texturizada do torso dele e a camisa social folgada, demorando-se lá. Os pequenos pelos nos antebraços de Raquel se erguem de excitação quando ela se aproxima até arrastar os lábios contra aquele ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha direita de Sergio. A área cheira tão fortemente a ‘Salva’ e, quando sua língua sai para prová-lo, ela percebe que o gosto já envoca uma série de memórias deles dois rindo juntos no Hanói, ele pacientemente ouvindo suas divagações, as mãos largas explorando sua pele com curiosidade, abrindo a porta para ela, os olhos analisando suas reações enquanto os lábios masculinos fazem o cérebro dela se transformar em geléia. Os poros de Sergios entram em erupção com o toque dela e, – Deus, como ela adora poder afetá-lo tanto com um beijo despretencioso apenas – Raquel desliza a ponta dos dedos e depois as palmas das mãos pelas costelas dele para acalmá-lo. O contato é cativante e estranhamente doméstico. Ela se sente exposta quando uma confissão genuína escapa de seus lábios,

"Você faz com que seja tão difícil ir embora.”

A maneira intensa como Sergio olha para ela faz Raquel desejar ter o direito de ter esse homem para o café da manhã, almoço e jantar.

"Não vai embora então." Suas palavras são fortes e resolutas, mas, quando ele ajusta os óculos e desvia o olhar, seu comportamento é contido, como costuma acontecer quando ele está pedindo coisas que considera não poder possuir. Para um homem excepcionalmente brilhante e forte, algo deve ter acontecido em sua vida para fazê-lo sentir a necessidade de se encolher. Como uma mulher de meia idade, trabalhando em uma profissão dominada por homens, ela está bem familiarizada com o sentimento.

" _Quédate conmigo_ ,” ele finalmente verbaliza seu desejo de que ela fique, seu sotaque se espalhando como fogo pelas veias dela.

Raquel identifica isso como sua estratégia número 6 – a mais eficiente até agora – e deseja poder dizer que ser ele mesmo é tudo o que ele precisa para estar perto dela; sem máscaras, sem dissimulações. "Só mais uma hora,” ele quase implora, ajustando aquela mecha sorrateira de cabelo dela atrás da orelha esquerda em um gesto doce.

Raquel estreita os olhos e inclina a cabeça para o lado, dirigindo a ele o olhar que ela guarda para Paula quando elas negociam assistir desenhos antes de dormir. Ela se move para a frente para beijá-lo e ele se afasta, olhando entre os olhos e os lábios dela sem nunca diminuir a distância, como se ele precisasse ouvir uma resposta inequívoca desta vez. Os segundos se arrastam e, quando ele se inclina para encontrar sua boca – seja na tentativa de aliviar essa tensão entre eles, sem saber se ele blefou na hora errada, ou porque ele simplesmente não consegue mais resistir a ela – Raquel é quem recua para ficar a um pouco distante do seu alcance.

"E para que você precisa dessa hora extra, hein?" provoca Raquel, abstendo-se de dizer a ele que ela não está mais planejando ir a lugar algum neste momento.

Sergio replica sem preâmbulo, "Deixa que eu te mostro."

Como se aquela voz rouca levando essas palavras diretamente ao ouvido dela não fosse suficiente para fazer seu clitóris vibrar, os dedos esquerdos de Sergio suavemente afastam as madeixas de Raquel do lado direito de seu pescoço feminino. A outra mão dele agarra as mechas dela como um laço solto, mantendo-as longe do rosto da inspetora. Sergio leva um tempo, simplesmente admirando-a e ela quase consegue sentir os olhos castanhos dele acariciando a extensão de sua pele. De maneira geral, a natureza extremamente calculista do Sergio a deixa absolutamente louca. Mas há momentos, como agora, em que a antecipação que ele desenvolve é tão irresistível que Raquel jura que ela poderia perder suas faculdades mentais sem que ele sequer alcansasse os lugares que anseia serem tocados.

Ele se aproxima, dando um beijo casto no ombro nu dela. As pontas dos cabelos curtos dele provocam sua têmpora e Raquel já está desorientada, agarrando os músculos das costas dele com força. Girando minimamente para que o lado direito do rosto toque o dela, Sergio lentamente arrasta a barba contra a bochecha dela. Quando a mão dele segura sua cabeça com um aperto firme – embora não agressivo – em seus cabelos, a ponta do nariz segue a linha do queixo de Raquel. Ele a respira com tanta força que o ar que está sendo sugado por suas narinas faz cócegas na pele da inspetora. O corpo dela treme, as unhas cravam na carne dele tão profundamente que a picada ainda durará muitas horas e deve incomodá-lo durante o dia. (Ela adora saber que ele ainda a sentirá em sua pele, mesmo quando ela não estiver mais por perto.) O som da armação de plástico dos óculos dele raspando contra sua bochecha faz Raquel ficar ainda mais molhada porque confirma que é aquele cara tímido que ela conheceu numa cafeteria-bar, e ninguém mais, provocando-a assim.

E, ahhh, lá vai ele – indo até o lóbulo de sua orelha e, _joder_ , mordiscando-a suavemente, depois arrastando a ponta do nariz pelo tendão do lado do pescoço dela como uma promessa doce, ou talvez um aviso, ela não sabe, realmente não se importa, e, sim, _simsimsim_ , ela não pode deixar de ronronar em delirio, sentindo-o soltar beijinhos por todo seu colo aquecido, apertando seu couro cabeludo e, Deus a ajude, lá vai ele de novo – dedicando toda sua atenção a ela, os lábios secos subindo pelo pescoço dela até encontrar o local perfeito para primeiro chupar levemente a pele sensível, depois mais obscenamente, mas não ao ponto de deixar um chupão nela – e, ohhh, ele está passando a língua deliciosa contra a pele espinhosa dela e ela está segurando sua camisa como se estivesse com vertigem e nada mais importasse nesse momento.

A sala ficou escaldante e, então, Raquel usa o restante da energia que ainda possui para inclinar a parte superior do corpo para trás em um pedido silencioso de que os dedos dele soltem o cabelo dela – o que eles fazem. Ela puxa a blusa por cima da cabeça e rapidamente descarta o sutiã, sem se importar onde possam cair.

A mão direita de Sergio, agora livre, dirige-se diretamente para o seio esquerdo, segurando-o delicadamente, mantendo a atenção no rosto dela enquanto aperta o pico endurecido de uma forma que é quase dolorosa, mas tão, tão prazerosa. Ela choraminga e ele sorri de satisfação, como se a habilidade de ler Raquel fosse um prazer em si, antes de deslizar a mão para além do cós de sua calcinha, insinuando duas impressões digitais contra a intimidade coberta dela. Raquel estremece com o contato promissor e arqueia as costas, querendo mais, agarrando o seio direito para expandir a carga elétrica que corre por sua espinha.

"Deus,” ela o ouve expirar, "você é linda demais."

Intoxicada por seu toque, Raquel olha para cima e encontra os sedentos olhos de Sergio deslizando por suas curvas, suas íris nada mais que dois buracos negros a engolindo. O fabricante de cidras continua brincando com ela, alternando entre pressionar seu clitóris e massagear seus lábios externos através da renda preta.

Confiando o peso do corpo dela no braço esquerdo dele, que está apoiando suas costas, Raquel dobra os joelhos e equilibra os calcanhares nos quadris dele. Separando as pernas sem perder o equilíbrio, ela o desafia a seguir em frente com seu plano.

Ao encontrar os olhos dela para garantir que ele pegou sua isca corretamente, Sergio tira a própria camisa e se inclina para frente para armar o tecido, agora dobrado ao meio, no centro do teclado. A mão esquerda dele volta para as costas dela, enquanto um dedo de sua mão direita cuidadosamente puxa a calcinha para o lado. Ela não se surpreende ao sentir uma das digitais dele mergulharem rapidamente em sua vagina e arrastarem sua lubrificação para cima e ao redor de seu inchado feixe de nervos. Ela fica estatelada, sim, pelo fato de que ele cuidadosamente empurra o corpo dela para trás até que uma parte de suas costas repouse na superfície do teclado, protegida pela fibra confortável da blusa dele. O som do peso dela pressionando as teclas não é nem de longe tão gracioso quanto quando ele as manipulava com maestria. (Quando a Paula se interessar por teoria musical, Raquel espera que ela prefira o violão, uma flauta ou até uma bateria, porque não será possível que Raquel volte a olhar para qualquer instrumento semelhante a um piano da mesma maneira.) Inconsciente de suas reflexões, Sergio deixa sua testa cair na clavícula dela, exalando como se não estivesse preparado para descobrir que ela já está tão excitada assim.

"Você sempre fica molhada desse jeito?" ele sussurra contra os seios dela como se fosse um segredo, continuando sua ministração abaixo do umbigo dela ao erguer sua coluna.

"Eu geralmente fico bem molhada,” a voz de Raquel é irreconhecível para si mesma quando ela balança a cabeça e lambe os lábios secos, "mas não tão rápido, não assim.” Raquel sabe que isso vai acariciar o ego dele, observa a incongruência de suas bochechas ficando rosadas e seus olhos ficando mais escuros quando as palavras dela o atingem, mas o que ela disse não é nada senão a mais pura verdade.

Sergio insere lentamente dois dedos em seu canal, trazendo-os para fora apenas para empurrá-los novamente para dentro. A visão de seus bíceps e tríceps se movendo toda vez que suas mãos mudam de direção fazem Raquel salivar. Ele deve estar na mesma página, imagina ela, porque a língua dele sai para molhar os lábios toda vez que seus dedos recuam e o mel dela reflete a pouca luz em sua fábrica de cidra. De vez em quando, ele olha para o rosto dela, tentando aprender as coisas que ela pode ou não gostar, e Raquel não esconde nada dele.

A sensação de seus dedos grossos, ensopados com sua essência, esticando sua entrada sem parar, faz com que ela sinta-se ao ponto de explodir... ainda assim, Raquel quer mais.

"Enrole-os para cima,” ela o instrui, olhando para baixo para testemunhar o que ele está fazendo com seu corpo.

Sergio imediatamente faz um 'vem aqui' com os dedos médio e indicador e ela pode sentir o momento exato em que ele encosta em seu ponto G porque seus seios ficam mais pesados e seu ventro se recolhe. A boca dele faz um formato de 'o' e ele a olha como um homem faminto.

"Assim?" ele pede por uma confirmação, sempre tão ansioso para aprender uma coisa nova, acariciando repetidamente seus tecidos mais sensíveis.

Raquel assente, relaxando seu corpo para deixar a sensação incrível tomar conta dela. "Assim mesmo."

A partir desse instante, Sergio passa de aprendiz a dedilhá-la com propósito. O polegar dele roça de vez em quando contra o clitóris e Raquel sente sua pele suar, o som úmido dele provocando seu prazer invadindo o salão. Sem nunca interromper seus movimentos entre as pernas dela, ele se inclina na direção do peito feminino e ela observa a língua dele deslizar contra o mamilo; o pico marrom desaparecendo em sua boca enquanto ele chupa com fervor. Raquel puxa o cabelo dele, separando o pé direito do quadril de Sergio para que os dedos de seus pés possam seguir a expansão de sua ereção através da cueca, pressionando-a. A boca dele abandona seu seio com um gemido quando ele se senta, seus lábios vermelhos de se alimentarem dela.

"Você consegue gozar assim?" Sergio flexiona visivelmente os músculos da mandíbula. O braço dele deve estar ficando cansado, ela pensa, mas o ritmo dele nunca vacila.

"Sem estimular meu clitóris?" Ela olha para além dos ombros dele, tentando se lembrar se já conseguiu isso alguma vez. “Eu não sei.” Uma parte dela quer dizer a ele que as coisas que ele está fazendo são tão absurdamente boas que ela realmente não está se importando se vai voltar para casa hoje à noite sem chegar ao clímax mais uma vez. Mas a perspectiva de descobrir algo novo sobre seu próprio corpo certamente a faz querer pelo menos experimentar. Com a intenção de separar suas pernas – para dar mais espaço a ele para brincar e permitir a si própria participar dessa troca – Raquel apoia os cotovelos no teclado com um barulho alto e planta os pés no banco, prendendo os tornozelos na parte externa das coxas dele.

"Fala comigo,” ela propõe, e ele franze a testa, observando-a se mover, tentando descobrir o que ela espera que ele diga. "Deixe-me ouvir sua voz."

Os olhos dele se arregalam sob suas lentes, sua mente captando tudo o que ela está deixando subentendido. Sergio continua avidamente cutucando o corpo sedento, olhando ao redor da sala como se estivesse caçando palavras. Quando Raquel começa a se agachar na mão, acompanhando o ritmo que ele impõe, Sergio finalmente confessa o que ela já havia adivinhado no momento em que começou a se vestir, "Eu não quero que essa noite termine.”

Seu timbre vocal é profundo, cheio de desejo, e a mera possibilidade de que esse homem misterioso possa estar se desfazendo de algumas de suas camadas para ela (por mais superficiais que sejam) faz com que Raquel chegue um pouco mais perto do precipício de prazer.

“Mas se isso é tudo o que temos, estou salvando uma sala inteira de Raquel Murillo no meu palácio da memória.” Ele continua estocando o punho em direção ao canal dela como se não houvesse outro lugar no planeta onde quisesse estar, e Raquel acha difícil acompanhar o raciocínio dele, distraída como se encontra pela bagunça deliciosa entre suas pernas. “Como você não cora com facilidade, exceto quando acha que está constrangendo a si mesma e tenta esconder o rosto atrás das mãos, o que só faz você corar ainda mais. ” Sergio sorri, balançando a cabeça para si próprio. "Como você franze os lábios em frustração quando algo não corre conforme o planejado." Seus dedos ganham velocidade enquanto ele recita as palavras, observando o corpo dela ondular em conjunto com o braço dele. Seus olhos finalmente encontram os dela, sombrios e sérios, “Como quando algo te faz feliz, muito muito feliz mesmo, você deixa escapar a risada mais linda que eu já ouvi na vida, enrugando seu nariz.” As bordas dos olhos dele se curvam e ele nunca desvia o foco dela, "Como o seu sorriso mais doce só sai quando você fala sobre sua filha." Sergio olha para ela com adoração, depois revira os olhos para ela, "Como você insiste em tentar prender essa mecha teimosa atrás da orelha, sabendo que ela cairá no seu rosto novamente.”

Circulando a ponta do dedo médio ao redor do ponto G sem pressioná-lo diretamente, ele pergunta, "Isso é estranho?"

_Estranho_? Ela repete aquela palavra em sua cabeça. Se ele está se referindo à maneira como a está tocando ou sobre as descrições precisas de como a mente dela funciona, faz quase uma década desde que alguém se importou o suficiente para olhar para ela – realmente olhar para ela. "Não,” a cabeça dela se move desesperadamente de um lado para o outro, as pontas dos dedos pressionando notas aleatórias no teclado enquanto ela tenta não perder a pegada. "Eu não acredito que alguém tenha nunca mantido um lugar especificamente para mim na memória deles."

"Eu duvido muito disso,” Sergio responde automaticamente com um bufo desdenhoso, investindo os dedos dentro e fora dela em um ritmo rápido. "E me certificar de que você sairá daqui um pouquinho dolorida é a minha maneira de deixá-los saber."

Ele não especifica quem ‘eles’ são, mas, intuitivamente – mesmo que ele que tivesse a intenção de dizer isso hipoteticamente apenas -, Raquel pode identificar facilmente (pelo menos alguns) candidatos em potencial. Apesar de ter uma boa mulher ao seu lado, Ángel nunca superou Cercedilla; Suarez ainda não a chamou para sair, mas sempre dá uma conferida nela quando acha que ela não está percebendo; aquele garçom no Hanói deslizou seu número de telefone escrito numa nota fiscal bem na frente do Salva durante o café dois dias atrás.

"Saber o que?" ela exige, segurando o olhar dele, achando difícil formular uma frase completa quando seu ventre está queimando com o prazer que parece se aproximar. Ela está precariamente segurando parte de seu peso no teclado, empalando sua boceta gulosa nos dedos dele. "O que você está deixando eles saberem, Salva?"

Sua voz é ofegante porque ela pode sentir: seu orgasmo está bem ali, ligeiramente fora de seu alcance. Se ele pudesse dizer a coisa certa, seja lá o que isso for, então talvez-

"Que só você tem o poder de escolher com quem você quer ficar." Sergio equilibra o peso da parte inferior do corpo dela nas pernas, correndo a mão esquerda para confinar os quadris dela, pressionando-a para baixo. As pontas dos dedos dele empurram com mais força para cima, marcando a pausa entre suas palavras, fazendo Raquel começar a ver estrelas nos cantos de visão dela. "Que sou eu quem você escolheu esta noite."

Ouvir esse homem atraente empoderá-la enquanto admite possuir uma gota de possessividade saudável faz Raquel gritar. Uma das mãos dela se estica para segurar o punho dele, impedindo os dedos de irem a lugar algum, certificando-se de que ele está sentindo suas paredes se contorcerem enquanto ela explode de desejo. (Pelo menos, agora eles sabem que ela certamente pode gozar assim.) O braço esquerdo dele se desloca para apoiá-la novamente, sabendo que ela não tem força suficiente para acompanhá-lo mais.

Raquel não consegue respirar; só sentir os dedos dos pés enrolarem, seus músculos se enrijecerem, a alma flutuar para fora do corpo enquanto ele fica sentado ali, admirando-a, observando-a ofegar diante do olhar faminto dele.

No momento em que seu coração começa a desacelerar, Sergio a ajuda a deslizar os pés para fora do banco, guiando-a a sentar-se em suas coxas mais uma vez. Ele lentamente puxa os dedos para fora de sua boceta encharcada, passando as costas dos dedos pela fenda rosada – para não sobrecarregá-la, sensível que está – fazendo-a tremer de qualquer maneira. A cabeça dela cai no canto entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, e o cheiro quente da pele de Sergio a traz de volta à Terra. O dedo anelar e o mindinho dele ajustam metodicamente a renda da calcinha, impedindo que o material a machuque caso se mova rapidamente.

"E pensar que eu estava morrendo de ciúmes daquele teclado ..." Raquel respira, totalmente satisfeita, voltando a tocar algum acorde aleatório com um sorriso astuto.

A risada desenfreada de Sergio é um tanto abafada pela melodia desafinada que ricocheteia nas paredes, embora a faísca afetuosa em seus olhos seja inconfundível. "Esse teclado não tem nem como começar a competir com você, Raquel." Segurando o olhar dela, Sergio traz os dois dedos hábeis em direção à boca e ela observa a expressão dele mudar para algo feroz quando ele os chupa, os olhos revirando quando a essência dela satura sua língua.

Só de vê-lo assim, sua boceta já pisca, sentindo mais vontade dele.

"Ah, é?" ela pergunta retoricamente, inclinando-se para saborear seu sorriso encantador. Ele a recebe imediatamente e Raquel orbita sua língua com a dela, sentindo um orgulho imenso em encontrar seu gosto por todo lado. Com os olhos fechados, suas mãos se procuram instintivamente, dedos se esfregando deliberadamente, as palmas das mãos unidas. Raquel e Sergio dobram o pescoço para lados opostos, gemendo enquanto seus lábios deslizam para frente e para trás, deslizando com uma paixão indomável. Quando suas carícias diminuem naturalmente para beijinhos suaves e mordidinhas provocativas, uma idéia tentadora desperta em Raquel. "Eu tava pensando…"

"Sim?" Sergio a olha com curiosidade, apertando os dedos nos dela.

"Você quer adicionar algo novo ao seu palácio da memória?" Seus olhos castanhos sorriem maliciosamente quando a cabeça dele balança que ‘sim’ com um ensejo de antecipação. Raquel graciosamente se afasta do colo dele e o traz junto a ela até que eles fiquem de pé frente a frente.

Ela caminha de costas para o sofá, guiando-o pelas pontas dos dedos como se estivessem prestes a dançar uma valsa no meio do salão. Ela se pergunta se ele seguiria seus passos caso começasse a dançar aqui – se pergunta se ele é tão talentoso com os pés como é com as mãos e lábios – mas sua fome por sexo é absoluta. Sorrindo para si mesma, Raquel promete que vai descobrir algum dia...

Dando um passo para trás, ela prende dois dedos nas asas laterais de sua calcinha arruinada, curvando-se para tirá-las de suas pernas. Raquel observa o pomo-de-adão dele subir e descer na garganta enquanto ele segue os movimentos dela com os olhos. A virilha dele está quase no nível dos olhos dela, então Raquel sabe exatamente que tipo de pensamento está passando pela mente dele. Seu olhar desce para encontrar a masculinidade de Sergio pressionando contra sua cueca bóxer e ela se oferece para tirá-la cuidadosamente. Enquanto Sergio pisa para fora do tecido, ela observa atentamente o modo como seu pênis exuberante se ergue orgulhoso, a cabeça rosa-escuro babando, tentando Raquel a abandonar seus planos e apenas prová-lo de uma vez por todas... Mas ela sabe que, se começar, só vai parar quando ele estiver gritando seu nome, prendendo os dedos na parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto se enfia até o talo na boca dela. Respirando fundo, convidando o cheiro picante dele para suas narinas, ela empurra seu peso contra o topo das pernas dele – passando as pontas dos dedos pelos cabelos escuros e grossos na base de seu membro ereto antes de fechar a mão em torno de sua pele sedosa enquanto se levanta.

Ao ver a boca de Sergio se abrir e suas sobrancelhas se enrolarem de desejo, Raquel o deixa ir após algumas masturbadas longas. A maneira como ele resmunga sua oposição concede a ela o poder decisório que precisa para se virar em direção ao sofá, subindo na almofada de joelhos enquanto segura o encosto para se estabilizar. Raquel joga o cabelo para o lado esquerdo do rosto e olha para ele por cima do ombro direito, acompanhando o olhar dele, que desliza de seus lábios para seus cabelos, sua cintura e, finalmente, _finalmente_ , fi-nal-men-te sua bunda se apresentando a ele sem um pingo de reserva.

" _Joooder_ , Raquel,” ele pede misericórdia mais do que exclama, braços erguidos e peito exposto como uma fênix, mãos voando em direção à nuca como se precisasse se ater a algo, qualquer coisa, de qualquer maneira. Sua respiração está pesada, os lábios separados, enquanto os olhos dele surfam pelas curvas dela com espanto.

Ao contrário dele, ela sabe que visão por si só – não importa o quão hipnotizante – não satisfará sua fome.

Raquel desce uma mão e brinca com seu clitóris inchado; sua umidade é tão absoluta que sua impressão digital desliza sem esforço algum. Ela grita o apelido dele, encarando o teto com os olhos estreitos, imaginando-o pegando-a forte por trás neste mesmo sofá. Seus joelhos instintivamente se afastam quando ela se inclina para frente, dando a ele uma visão ainda mais completa de sua intimidade.

Não demora muito para que o calor do corpo de Sergio emane por detrás dela e uma das mãos dele siga a extensão de sua coluna vertebral, da cervical à lombar, sua exploração quente e curiosa. Ela choraminga com o contato, circulando seu feixe de nervos em um ritmo ainda mais rápido antes de parar completamente, favorecendo o toque dele ao seu.

Sergio aperta os glúteos, testando a sensação e o peso deles sob as mãos, deixando os dedos vagarem livremente, acariciando sua forma com reverência, separando as bochechas da bunda para estudá-la mais intimamente. Ela sente seu rosto acalorar com a possibilidade (tomara que apenas ínfima) de que ele possa não gostar do que vê, mas qualquer traço de insegurança desaparece quando ela sente o hálito quente e úmido dele atingindo a parte de trás de suas coxas. Sergio beija cada um de seus globos algumas vezes, lambendo sua pele aquecida com gemidos apreciativos, massageando seus romboides enquanto ele sobe, provocando suas vértebras com longas roçadas de seus grossos pêlos faciais enquanto olha para baixo para ver como seus dedos cavam as nádegas dela.

"Salva,” ela mal registra as sílabas deixando seus lábios, tão perdida que está no êxtase que ele precipita em seu corpo. Raquel observa Sergio olhar ao redor da sala em busca de algo. "Minha bolsa,” ela deixa escapar, apontando na direção geral da mesa de centro. Ele olha para ela com uma expressão que ela não consegue interpretar – talvez ele não esteja acostumado com as pessoas lendo sua linguagem corporal; talvez ele seja um daqueles homens sexistas que não esperam que uma mulher traga um preservativo para um encontro, apenas na eventualidade das coisas se encaminharem para algo além de alguns drinques?

Ouvi-lo mexer em suas coisas e rasgar um filme plástico sem hesitação – expirando de uma maneira que indica a ela que ele está se tocando um pouco antes de colocar a camisinha – enche Raquel com a expectativa de que, a qualquer momento, ele finalmente estará invadindo seu calor.

Em vez disso, Sergio repousa o peito nas costas dela, descansando o peso nas mãos ao redor das dela nas costas do sofá.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta importante para você."

Suas palavras são deliberadas, mas seu tom transborda uma luxúria incontrolável.

"Sim?" ela questiona, um pouco impaciente.

Incapaz de sequer considerar a possbilidade de que ele vá demorar a comê-la, Raquel aproveita o fato de que a ereção de Sergio está esticada ao longo de sua boceta para manipular seus lábios internos para frente e para trás até que a cabeça inchada dele cutuque seu clitóris em uma inflexão que faz vergonha a seus próprios dedos.

A barba dele roça contra a cartilagem da orelha dela quando ele propõe provocativamente,

"Fico de óculos ou sem óculos?"

Raquel pode sentir os lábios dele se arregalarem em um sorriso contra sua pele enquanto ele dá um beijo no seu pescoço.

Raquel demora alguns segundos para fazer as conexões devidas, revendo a conversa que tiveram mais cedo – _Es que, no sé, así (sin las gafas) pareces otra persona; como Superman e Clark Kent_.

Ela solta uma risada gutural – provavelmente uma daquelas que ele diz que faz seu nariz enrugar. Ela relaxa a cabeça no ombro dele, os braços dele presos ao redor de seu estômago, seus corpos balançando de felicidade com o absurdo desses joguinhos que eles curtem.

"Pra mim, tanto faz,” Raquel leva uma mão a pentear os cabelos escuros dele atrás de si, as unhas curtas arranhando a pele suada na base de seu pescoço. Sergio pressiona sua virilha contra ela enquanto Raquel acrescenta, "Super-Homem, Clark, Salvador, seja lá quem diabos você for,” ela empurra sua bunda contra o corpo dele sem hesitar, mastigando o lábio inferior,

"Me fode, só isso.”

" _Sí, Señora_ ,” ele responde prontamente, acenando com a cabeça apenas uma vez em um gesto obediente que contradiz completamente a impropriedade que reveste sua voz. Sergio respira em seus cabelos antes de separar seu corpo do dela.

Raquel segue seus movimentos com os olhos para verificar qual opção ele escolherá – a tentadora questão de se ele vai transar com ela com ou sem óculos usurpa sua mente desfocada – surpresa ao vê-lo deslizar a moldura preta até o topo de sua cabeça com uma pitada de impaciência, segurando o cabelo para trás de uma maneira despretenciosamente sexy.

_Nada de Super-Homem, nada de Clark Kent – apenas Salva._

No momento em que ela volta a sua posição original, Sergio suavemente pressiona seu cóccix para baixo, calculando suas alturas com precisão antes de circundar sua entrada como se quisesse verificar sua prontidão para ele. "Ohhhh,” o ar é arrancado de seus pulmões no momento em que ele a penetra lentamente, movendo nada além de sua cabeça inchada dentro e fora dela, dando-lhes tempo para se adaptarem um ao outro.

Desconsiderando o impressionante autocontrole de Sergio, Raquel se recosta contra o corpo dele, usando a estrutura robusta do sofá como alavanca para empurrar o próprio corpo para trás e para frente contra a virilha dele, avidamente deixando aquele membro duro todo melado. Estar sendo penetrada por ele é de outro mundo e ela o leva o mais fundo que pode desse ângulo.

" _Jooodeeeer_ ,” ela alonga os o's e os e's, encantada com a sensação daquela sólida carne expandindo suas paredes. Ele não devia ter imaginado tanta vontade por parte dela, ou sua capacidade de verbalizar seu prazer, porque Sergio empurra o corpo dela, mergulhando completamente – mas apenas uma vez – com as mãos tremendo ao redor da cintura dela enquanto tenta mantê-la, ou a si próprio, como estão, parados. Um suspiro longo e carente sai de seus lábios e Raquel se vê cravando as unhas no couro do sofá até o ponto de doer. Sergio está atolado ao máximo e a maneira como ele a preenche em todos os cantos é além de excitante, suas medidas são perfeitas para ela. Raquel não consegue mais se conter, voltando a engolir o pau elegante com sua vagina ansiosa, apesar do pedido sem palavras que ele fez para que se explorem mais vagarosamente.

" _Ayy_ ,” ele finalmente cede à vontade dela com um lamento e Raquel corre o olhar para trás para ver a cabeça dele inclinando para trás, os tendões ao redor de sua traquéia saltando e seus abdominais se contraindo com vontade. " _Que delicia_..." ele a deixa saber o quão gostosa ela é, soando febril de desejo, tocando suavemente suas curvas enquanto ele fica ali parado, deixando-a montá-lo como quer. Raquel acredita que ele nem está consciente de que está dizendo as palavras em voz alta, empurrando-as para fora de sua garganta como se ele mal pudesse acreditar no que está acontecendo.

Alguns minutos se passam e suas pernas começam a queimar por conta do esforço, embora Raquel continue dançando sensualmente em seu membro, massageando os tecidos latejantes da maneira mais gratificante que se possa imaginar. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos não ditos, Sergio segue sua cadência, os dedos sufocando seus culotes, usando sua posição e força para mover seus quadris em direção e para longe dos dela com propósito. O som pornográfico da pélvis dele se chocando contra a bunda dela – superando o barulho daquele sofá estridente – apenas contribui para a libido que encontra consolo na parte inferior do estômago de Raquel; o pescoço e as costas dela explodindo em arrepios.

" _Dios_ , Salva,” ela suspira e ele continua dirigindo metade de sua extensão em sua boceta encharcada.

Raquel quer tudo, no entanto; cada centímetro dele.

Esperando que ele entenda o que ela está pedindo, Raquel se inclina para descansar a testa nos braços, estendendo as nádegas para trás para levá-lo mais fundo.

A mudança de curvatura faz Sergio resmungar como um homem louco, dando-lhe um empurrão como resposta, como se perguntasse: 'É isso que você quer?'

‘Sim,’ ela se sente derreter ao redor dele, ‘é precisamente isso.’

Raquel quer que ele a coma com tanta vontade que ela o sentirá no fundo da garganta. Ela quer gozar forte, liberar toda a frustração que a tem consumido nos últimos dias (nos últimos meses, se for ser sincera). Ela quer se imprimir nos neurônios dele para que, daqui a alguns anos, quando ele estiver transando com uma mulher que carrega metade da bagagem que Raquel traz em si mesma, ele ainda vai lembrar de hoje à noite, ainda vai pensar na sensação, no gosto e na voz daquela inspetora de polícia.

Sergio começa a se mover mais rápido, agarrando o trapézio dela para segurá-la onde está, embora Raquel consiga notar que ele ainda esteja se movendo mecanicamente, ainda se contendo por um motivo qualquer.

" _Más duro_ ,” ela ordena que Sergio a tome com mais força, digirindo-se a ele como a um subordinado que acabou de comprometer uma operação de alta prioridade.

"Raquel,” ele franze o cenho no canto da visão dela, avisando-a que ‘não’ com alguns balanços da cabeça, dizendo silenciosamente que ela está brincando com fogo.

"Salva,” ela prende seus músculos internos ao redor do pênis rígido, deixando transparecer em seu rosto – os olhos lacrimejando de sede, os lábios mordiscando de fome – o quanto ela quer isso. "Eu pensava que você queria me deixar um pouco dolorida pra que eu não me jogasse nos braços de outro homem?"

Raquel sabe que isso é golpe baixo e a maneira como Sergio envolve os seios dela num aperto firme, beliscando seus mamilos, investindo mais profundamente em sua vagina, confirma que ele concorda completamente com essa afirmação.

O som de seus corpos colidindo é quase oco agora.

" _Estás segura_?" ele respira com dificuldade, ainda querendo confirmar que ela tem certeza inequívoca do que está pedindo.

Em vez de conceder uma resposta verbal, Raquel aponta seu olhar desafiador diretamente para ele, girando a pélvis em torno de sua dureza com um toque agressivo para expressar sua intenção.

Sergio se ajoelha no sofá logo atrás de Raquel, as pernas do lado de fora das dela. Elevando-se sobre seu físico mais frágil, ele imprudentemente usa o próprio peso para empurrar a frente dela contra a almofada traseira. Os mamilos pesados dela se arrastam contra o tecido áspero do sofá, fazendo-a sentir o atrito extraterrestre até seu clitóris faminto e negligenciado. Sergio aperta um punho no cabelo dela, inclinando-a para trás para que seus olhos possam se encontrar. Ele dá um selinho suave na têmpora dela e murmura com carinho contra sua bochecha,

"Você me diz para parar a qualquer momento que eu paro.”

Ela assenta com sobriedade diante da preocupação genuína dele e ele tira os óculos da cabeça, dobrando a armadura antes de colocá-lo no canto oposto do sofá o mais longe que pode alcançar.

Essa dualidade dentro dele – a inclinação agressiva que às vezes surge de seu coração obviamente afetuoso, o comportamento descuidado de um homem que é tão propenso a uma existência ordenada – nunca foi tão clara. Raquel sente um arrepio arrebatar suas terminações nervosas enquanto tenta compreender, pela enésima vez, como ele pode navegar tão naturalmente de um extremo do espectro ao outro. É igualmente fascinante quanto é assustador, e faz com que ela o queira cada vez mais.

Raquel respira fundo, relaxando os músculos enquanto o lado esquerdo do rosto repousa sobre as costas do sofá, confiando seu corpo a ele. As garras de Sergio se enfiam em seus quadris com avidez, aproximando-a bruscamente dele enquanto ele se empurra até ela – uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco estocadas profundas -, acelerando progressivamente a um ritmo impossível que ela não conseguiria acompanhar mesmo se quisesse.

" _Síííí_ ,” seus olhos tremulam de prazer enquanto ele a toma sem clemência, do jeito que ela quer. A frente das coxas dele atinge a parte de trás das pernas dela com força total, queimando seu interior. "Não. Ouse. Parar,” ela consegue soltar uma única palavra entre as investidas dele, incitando-o a continuar, querendo deixá-lo tão descontroladamente fora de si quanto ela está.

" _Mujerrrr_ ,” ele engasga com as provocações dela com um tom ameaçador, balançando contra ela com todo o seu poder. Embora Raquel se sinta absolutamente em brasas, há um calafrio toda vez que ele exala e o ar que sai de seus lábios toca as gotas de suor nas costas dela.

Ela entende agora, por que ele estava tão decidido a ir devagar... Ele queria que eles se demorassem. Os dois já estão tão excitados que não há como prolongar o inevitável orgasmo por vir, mas Raquel não está particularmente preocupada com o tempo das coisas.

Não mais.

Tudo o que ela quer é _sentir_.

Sergio está todo enterrado nela, ferrando-a com a urgência hercúlea por qual ela anseia, grunhindo seu nome como se estivesse preso em um ciclo de tortura e prazer. Raquel está amando o jeito com que seus corpos úmidos se movem juntos com ferocidade – fazendo com que segurá-la seja um desafio, o que torna tudo ainda muito mais divertido, – gemendo palavrões sem vergonha alguma, deixando-o saber exatamente o quão excepcional ele a faz se sentir. Sergio agarra a parte de trás do pescoço dela com uma palma, o pé direito pisando no sofá para permitir que ele se dirija mais rápido e mais forte contra ela, mudando o ângulo para cutucar seu ponto G, seus testículos batendo com força nos lábios externos dela.

E, de repente, é tudo demasiado – o cheiro de Salva e sexo, a masculinidade grossa esticando-a por dentro (e, _ahhh sim_ , não há dúvidas de que ela estará dolorida pra caralho amanhã,) o próprio mel copiosamente escorrendo pelas coxas, os sons dos murmúrios famintos dele se chocando contra a concha da orelha dela, o peso da mão masculina em seu quadril, o aperto firme dos dedos dele em seu orvalhado couro cabeludo. Como se tudo isso já não bastasse, a mão direita dele voa para o clitóris dela e seu dedo médio circunda a carne macia e molhada – mas ele está tocando-a no sentido horário quando ela prefere o antihorário – e isso já não importa porque é _ele_ e é ele que está fazendo isso _com_ _ela_ e talvez seja justamente porque é diferente, ela sabe que não é ela se masturbando sozinha em sua cama fria, é outra pessoa, é o Salva, aquele estranho gentil que ela conheceu no Hanói, apaixonado por sidras e seu sorriso tímido e seus olhos inteligentes e suas mãos sensuais e essa dualidade irresistível ela não consegue entender e–

Raquel goza ferozmente, o mundo nada além de um borrão preto sem oxigênio suficiente para saciar seus pulmões, gritando o nome dele tão alto que a garganta começa a protestar. O arco plantar de seus pés se enroscam nos glúteos dele, sentindo a forma como eles se contraem quando ele empurra seu pau contra o corpo já desfalido dela, a descoberta prolongando o clímax dela e, tomara, precipitando o dele. Raquel precisa sentir Sergio ainda mais, ainda melhor, de alguma forma reivindicar sua posse, então suas unhas afundam profundamente na coxa peluda dele, desenhando o formato de luas crescentes em sua pele, e Sergio por sua vez goza tão desesperadamente, pulsando dentro dela, ainda entrando e saindo mesmo que esteja ficando flácido, seu corpo se contorcendo em espasmos enquanto ele pronuncia o som mais carnal que ela já ouviu em sua vida, um rugido vibrando o peito dele contra as costas dela.

Com qualquer gota de combustível que ainda lhes resta, Raquel e Sergio se entreolham com a percepção de que a química explosiva entre eles só poderia tê-los levado a isso. A posição não é ideal, mas seus lábios ainda se procuram em um beijo longo, ofegante e sem pressa.

Os joelhos dela enfraquecem e, como prometido, Sergio a segura quando o corpo dela esmaece, os batimentos cardíacos dele batendo com força contra as costelas de Raquel, sua respiração acariciando a bochecha dela. Ele ajeita seus corpos para poder acomodá-la em seus braços enquanto se deita na colcha escarlate ao longo do sofá.

Raquel visualiza o que está por vir tão facilmente – como ele se oferecerá para levá-la para casa, mas ela insistirá que seu carro está estacionado aqui pertinho e ficará bem; como ele dirá a ela que, no mínimo, a levará até lá fora e ela vai deixar fluir, desfrutando da presença, calor e cheiro dele pelo tempo que puder. Uma parte dela quer que ele simplesmente fique aqui, do jeito que está, observando-a se vestir de maneira lenta e eficiente, já que seria a vez dela de fazer um showzinho para ele. Raquel quer queimar aquela imagem na córnea de Sergio para garantir que haverá outra margarita com gelo, outro beijo, outro encontro de corpos que fará a terra tremer. Talvez ela possa até surpreendê-lo e fazer amor bem devagarzinho da próxima vez, se houver.

Ela se vira nos braços dele, voltando à mesma posição em que se encontravam quando ela decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa. (Raquel sabe que não há como escapar desta vez.) Salva está tão bonito como sempre – seus olhos cheios de saciedade e já um pouco de saudade, parecendo uma pintura renascentista, deitado aqui, fitando-a como se ela fosse a criatura mais deslumbrante do mundo.

"Você sabe que eu não vou sossegar até te desvendar, né?"

Ela brinca, acariciando a barba enquanto seu polegar memoriza o contorno dos lábios dele.

Sergio lhe lança um olhar enigmático e sussurra,

"Aprender isso que foi a primeira informação que eu guardei sobre você na minha memória."

Pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Raquel sente que eles estão tendo duas conversas paralelas; como se o significado das palavras dele fosse muito além do entendimento dela. Ela percebe as camadas dele voltando, seus olhos mirando-a com cautela como se ela fosse sua kriptonita ou algo do tipo... Mas essa percepção não vai muito longe – pelo menos, não agora – pois parece que ele já aprendeu a neutralizá-la. Sergio sorri com charme e deposita um beijo suave naquele lugar especial no pescoço dela – um simples toque de seus lábios que ela sentirá até o Hanói quando for comprar um café com leite antes de ir para casa para Paula e Mariví.

Raquel sabe que ainda há muito sobre esse homem que ela desconhece – exceto, talvez, que na próxima vez que ele pedir que ela fique até o sol nascer, ela o fará.

-fim-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entããão… acabou.  
> Eu amo as cenas desses dois juntos nesse episódio!
> 
> Só pra clarificar uma coisinha:  
> Eu gosto de usar a terceira pessoa para analisar os pensamentos e sentimentos dos personagens. Neste projeto, o observador externo sabe que Salva é Sergio/Professor, mas Raquel naturalmente não sabe. Então eu fiz uma escolha sobre como navegar por essa questão: quando o narrador está apenas observando a cena, ele se refere a Sergio; quando ele se aproxima de Raquel para analisá-la (como ele fez com Sergio no primeiro capítulo,) a perspectiva dele se mistura um pouco com a dela, então ele se refere a Salva. Espero que isso não tenha ficado muito confuso durante a segunda parte da história, mas sinta-se à vontade para me dizer se ficou ou não. Isso me ajudaria muito a construir as histórias seguintes.
> 
> Eu só posso agradecer a você, do fundo do meu coração, por me acompanhar em ‘Como Super-Homem e Clark Kent’! Eu me diverti demais escrevendo essa fic e dividindo-a contigo!  
> (E, graças a OldStone, a fala ‘Você não disse que queria me deixar um pouco dolorida pra que eu não me jogasse nos braços de outro homem?’ que eu adoro passou a existir :D dentre tantas sugestões maravilhosas que eu acolhi)
> 
> Diga-me o que achou ou como se sentiu ao ler esse capítulo ou essa história por favor. Se houve algum trecho que você adorou ou não gostou nem um pouco, copia e cola aqui pra mim porque me ajuda a entender o que as pessoas na fandom curtem ler. Cada pensamento, palavra ou ideia serve como inspiração!
> 
> Nos vemos numa próxima aventura Serquel? (:
> 
> Fique bem onde quer que você esteja!

**Author's Note:**

> Eu imagino que a primeira parte daquela noite aconteceu desse jeito aí...
> 
> Você gostou? Odiou? Achou que nem parece que esses personagens são a Raquel e o Sergio? Eu estou detalhando muito as coisas ou focando em detalhes irrelevantes? Compartilha seu pensamento comigo, por favor, porque aí eu posso tentar escrever melhor sobre esses dois :)
> 
> Curtidas e comentários - em qualquer idioma - são muito bem vindos e me inspiram a continuar escrevendo!


End file.
